Love Potions Class
by Puzini123
Summary: There is a new subject in school- Love Potions. In this class, Draco and Harry get paired up together as lovers, and they have to make love potions, testing them on one another. Draco gets a crazy obsession with Harry and the two fall in love. Suddenly, they are asked to go live amongst muggles with some other students... WARNING! Some EXTREMELY detailed MA content. This is 15
1. 1

"Hello, students!" Chimed professor Slughorn, "welcome to the new school term. This year, your class will be introduced to new potions. The Love potions! That is safe and accepted by professor Dumbledore of course, as you are already seventh years." There were snickers, 'ooh's and 'eww's murmured across the room, as boys shifted away from girls and some girls took advantage to tease the boys by getting closer, or looking from one person to another of whom they assumed were a good couple. " now-now, this class is strongly recommended and required for you lot! In this class, you will be permanently paired up with another student, whom you will have to try and make fall in love with you for real, without using too many love potions." "Throughout this lesson, you will, of course, learn how to brew the potions, how to use them, the effects and side effects, and here, you may meet your first, permanent love." People looked around at their crushes, boyfriends, and girlfriends looking anxious but dealing with it. "Your names will be pulled out of the vase," said Professor Slughorn, placing a big shiny silver, diamond encrusted vowel with thick blue-silver liquid swirling in it, but seeming like air. "Your names have been put in here and tied together. The vowel looks at people with most similarities and biggest chances of a happy ever after and pairs them up. I have nothing to do with what partner you get." People looked around at Ron and Hermione, Harry and Ginny, Draco and Pansy, Lavender and Neville, and further down the list of already assumed couples-to-be. Harry spun around to look at other couples who were by now anxious, as some may not have had quite the same interests as the other, and so they had a weak chance of being paired up. As he did so, he met Malfoy's gaze on him, as he snickered with Pansy over something. "Ready to make out, with a new girlfriend Potter?" Malfoy sneered, "Is it okay if I snap a few pictures for the daily prophet?" Draco and Pansy let out chuckling over that joke, making Harry flush red. "Stuff it Malfoy, mind your own business-" Harry was cut off by Professor Slughorn who used his sarcasm skills to great advantage. "Well then Malfoy, pass over the camera and get ready to position for a love photo with Harry, as you two are partners" Everyone was now staring at the two of them, some laughing and some 'ooh'ing. Pansy, looking rejected and offended that her crush was to go with someone else, especially a boy, worse, HARRY POTTER. "What?!" The two boys helped at once, standing up from their seats, both pale with disbelief. "Now now boys, make up your mind! Which one of you will stand up and go sit by the other? Otherwise, you will just end up standing in one spot for the rest of the lesson" Slughorn noted joyfully as if this situation was not a problem. The two boys just stood there, mouths gaped open in utter disbelief, staring at each other, feeling one another's pain. "Well then, Draco, how about you go sit beside Harry?" Slughorn pointed at an empty seat next to Harry which no one bothered taking. "No," Draco said, angry and anxious. "I will absolutely not be snogging Potter. That's disgusting! I demand a change!" "Mr. Malfoy, I believe that is not possible. The vowel decided you two are the best for each other. If you two go with other people the result would be different and you might end up failing this class, so I would suggest you just deal with it." Harry slowly sat back down, closing his mouth, still looking pale like Malfoy. Who was now even paler than usual, almost white as snow, now slowly making his way over to Harry's desk. He slid down on the empty seat beside him, scooting as far away as possible, almost falling off the bench. They sat like that for the rest of the lesson as Professor Quirrel kept pulling out names, and unexpected pairs were forming. The room was filled with gasps of disbelief and only a few squeals of excitement and joy. o0o As all the pairs were sorted, the room was filled with shy girls and annoyed boys. Annoyed, to say the least about Draco and Harry who were now muttering curses at each other. "Alright, class. Today, we will start by examining our partners. First, before you do any potion, you have to know your partner well. Examine them. Sit in front of each other and simply have a look at their visual features for about five to ten minutes. Then we will move on." Harry slowly turned to face Draco, who was now sitting facing him, shoulders straight and an unreadable expression on his face. "Well, I see you're scared to face a Malfoy, aren't you Potter?" Malfoy teased, smirking evilly. "Stuff it Draco..." Harry defended, sitting in front of Draco, examining him. "Draco now, is it, Harry?" The blond hissed, "I see you are looking forward to these lessons, aren't you? Well, don't get your hopes up, because I am not planning on sharing any love with you, no matter what love potion strikes me." "Neither am I." The two boys stared at each other, not breaking eye contact. There was now an electrical sphere above each pair, and theirs was sparkling black. "Now now boys, be more positive. I said examine each other. Not have a deathly stare down contest!" Professor Slughorn said, calming down the electrical black sphere above them, as well as that cooling down both boy's tempers. "Now just sit, and look at each other. How hard can that be? If you can't manage this task, I have no idea how you are going to get through sexual activities." "Sexual activities?!" All the eyes were now upon Slughorn, who looked uncomfortable, as he forgot to mention that part. "Yes. Sexual activities," he said calmly, pointing over to a few open doors that led to cozy looking dim lit bedrooms. "Now now, we will get to that later. Right now, focus on studying you, partner. Chop chop! You've only got three minutes left of the lesson!" Draco and Harry, as if forgetting about everything they have been fighting about, just spent the last few minutes of the lesson actually studying each other. Harry looked at Draco and noticed a few things he never actually noticed before. His posture was perfect. Back, straight. Shoulders, put. Legs, straight together. His pale face had some really beautiful features. For example, the jawline was standing out beautifully on the smooth skin. Harry just wanted to kiss him down that jawline... 'No! He was not just checking out Malfoy and having daydreams of any sexual activity with him! Ugh, this was going to be hard...' "What are you staring at Harry?" Draco said, wincing at how he had to use the given name. 'Harry actually kind of smiled at that. He liked it. Now he kind of wanted to be paired up with Draco. But... it was so disgusting!' "Nothing. Just finishing up my given assignment." He said smiling, packing his things and leaving as the lesson ended. He walked out the door, leaving a puzzled Draco in the classroom. He had expected Harry to be more aggressive and resisting. 


	2. 2

The next day, Harry walked into the classroom and straight off sat next to Draco, as there was a sign -sit with your assigned partner' hovering in big letters in the middle of the classroom.

"Hi," said Harry, not getting any other response from Draco, other than a cold-hearted stare. He felt awkward and slightly embarrassed at the rejection, as a few students from behind and sides saw overheard the awkward convo of 'hi and cold stare.'

This time, Harry noticed that the room was set up differently. The floor was covered in bean bags, pillows, cushions, mats and everything else squishy and plushy the castle contained.

He and Draco sat in the far corner, which was very soft and stuffed. The two boys did not notice, but they were sitting shoulder to shoulder, arms wrapped around their knees, listening to the further instructions.

They saw what was happening soon, and scooted away from each other with disgusted looks of dishonor on their faces. They put up two or three pillows between them, and wiped their shoulders off with their hands as if the other contained a disgusting virus which had to urgently be removed.

"Good morning class!" Chanted professor Slughorn, walking in with a stack of books and flopping them down on his desk, looking around the class eagerly. "I see you have read my message and followed instructions, good job."

"Now. Today, you will begin covering the topic of 'Comfort'. This topic will take up three lessons, throughout which you will learn to feel comfortable around your partner. You will be able to walk by them, tell them things and sit next to them without whining or being shy or disgusted."

Draco and Harry snickered at that and eyed each other suspiciously. 'Yeah, like that was ever going to happen. They can't bare looking at each other without disgust!'

"Today, we will start off the topic by getting right into it. Today you will be cuddling. You will hug each other and get as close to eachother as possible, in a comfortable position."

"Then, you will be given a few minutes to skim through these poetry books and find the poem that best sweet poem that fits your partner. You will then have the rest of the lesson to read each other nice poetry to melt each other's hearts and remember, all the time you must cuddle each other.

"Nuzzle. Talk sweet. Make each other feel comfortable and loved. You may begin."

Professor Slughorn floated the books amongst the students to give one each a copy of "magical love" poetry books.

Draco stood still for a moment weighing his options, he could either give in and relax with a few lusty words, completely the given assignment and go, or he could stubbornly fight back.

He decided to give in. He needed some time to relax. He didn't care it was with Potter, he just wanted to get this over with and done.

He scooted over closer to Harry, and sat in his arms, half sitting half laying down, pressing himself against the raven-haired boy's back, nuzzling in his arms with the book.

Harry was surprised at the move, to say the least, but played along. He didn't want any trouble. He pulled Draco in as close as he could. Wrapping his arms around the other boy, resting his chin gently on the blond haired boy's head.

His hair felt incredibly soft. Harry imagined it to be thick and hard, as he assumed it would be coated in liters and liters of hair gel.

Harry breathed in his scent. He was expecting it to be drained in some expensive cologne. Instead, he smelled of morning dew and fresh cut wood. The scent was amazing. It drove Harry crazy.

On the other hand, Draco sensed the smell of cinnamon and some other smell. Some smell that made him feel homy. That scent was so comforting and relaxing, he would pass the class in no time. He just had to stick to the submissive tactic.

"Enjoying this, huge Draco?" Harry muttered in the boy's ear, which was highly sensitive to touch.

"Mmghm..." Draco admitted with a submissive groan from the back of his throat.

"But not just as much as you seem to enjoy this." He said, feeling Harry's slowly growing erection against his back.

Harry flushed and didn't respond. He scooted back a few inches just to put a few inches of space between them and started looking through the book. He looked at titles of the poems, looking for one that would suit Draco.

Hmm, let's see... 'my caring charming' nope. Definitely not. 'My crazy beloved' nooooo next. 'Forgiving princess'? What am I doing with my life?...

Harry spent a few more minutes reading through the titles until he found one that interested him. 'Cold Blue Eyes that warm up ice'.

Cold blue eyes that warm up ice

Forgive. Forget. Return. Regret.

I have come back to you my love.

You're still so cold, you're still so rough.

Your icy stare forbids my soul,

To roam about in your heart cold.

Your cold blue eyes, they fix me down.

To the spot I'm rooted. To you, I'm tied

With freezing chains. You hate me so,

I love you.

I'm ready to forgive you , for all you did to me.

For all the painful past we've shared, I'll forgive you.

But you don't forgive me. You forgot me.

Forgotten by your gaze. In those eyes I love,

I don't see warmth. I don't see blaze.

Those cold, ignorant eyes of yours.

So beautiful, so deep. So sharp of color

That if I fall, once more I will be forced to flee.

I don't want Pain to wrap my body,

Yet again in those icy strings.

Like a puppet, I'm controlled by you,

With no personal choice, it seems.

Your icy eyes, that still melt the ice

Of the past that we have lived.

Yup, that seems legit. Harry read the poem to Draco in a sing-song voice, as if he meant it. But of course, all hard effort put into making the feelings sound real was revealed as a fake.

"Oh, wow Harry, I am touched. Oh, how wonderful you think of me!" Draco said with sarcasm. "But I think better of you, my love."

Harry grimaced at that sentence. He was probably going to be in the role of a girl in whatever poem Draco finds.

Draco cleared his throat. "Obsessed with my love" he announced, smirking, wrapping himself tighter into Harry's hold, who tightened his grip. They both felt pretty comfortable and kind of enjoyed the lesson. It distracted them both from the troubles with homework and personal life.

"You have my word, I swear you do.

I will always be here, in your heart for you.

I will seek every end of the world to find you,

Whatever you desire the most I will get you.

These are the same words I hear every day.

Or similar, if dare I say.

These words, that fill my ears with lust.

Those words I hear, oh the words are just,

Horrific to my ears. As you don't mean them.

You wouldn't shed a tear for me, not even in heaven.

You want my money, you want my fame.

You would take it all except for me, when

The world is in flames. You'd rather die with

Money clutched tightly in your hands, with the

Words ' I love you' at the end of your every demand.

You say you love me more than I do. Yes, I love myself.

That's all because of you. You mess up my life until I

Cannot breathe. I suffer in the future's hands,

Taking risky plot bends and twists.

You are obsessed with my love, you say.

Using my fame, day by day. Fulfilling your needs.

Throwing dirt on my name.

But every 'I love you' you say,

With whatever sin you have, you get away.

"How was that, love?" Draco teased badly, making Harry's ears redden. "Isn't this how it's going to be?" He said, looking up at Harry, pressing his nose under the other boy's chin, nuzzling him, as the back of his head leaned against his throat.

"Stop calling me love, sweetheart and all that. I hate it. We don't have to do it now, you know? Save our lives and extend our days on earth by being the stupid Malfoy you are." Harry muttered, looking down at Draco, locking eye contact.

"Awwe, why not babe? You know I love you! I swear I do!" Draco whispered, lifting his arm to caress Harry's cheek with his thumb.

"Shut up..." Harry whined, still letting Draco touch him. The touch was very soft and gentle. There was barely any love expressed through it, but still, there was care put into it.

"Hey, Draco, enjoying your time with Potter?" Blaise snickered from their left, as he pulled Lavender, his assigned partner, closer to him. Who, was disgusted and tried to pull away.

"Why yes, of course."'Draco grunted back, pressing a gentle kiss to Harry's jawline.

Blaise ignored the snogging two and focused on Lavender, who was now throwing a tantrum about her being sorted with a Slytherin.

Harry gave Draco a gentle slap on the arm, showing he didn't like that. But actually, he did. He just didn't want to show it, because if Draco had gone a little higher than when he did to kiss his jawline, he would have hit Harry's sweet spot, right next to the earlobe. And that, would have caused some discussion and make him more submissive.

"Fine. I'll play along. But as soon as these bloody classes are over, I'm not speaking to you ever again, you pervert." Harry growled in Draco's ear, pressing light kisses down the other boy's neck, which made the blond flush hard, and hold in his moans with difficulty, as he grinned, utterly pleased with the outcome.

o0o

"Lesson is over students, you may go now. Tomorrow we will begin with the potions. Good job Nevil, Ginny, your spheres are light pink. Good progress. Same goes for you, Parvati, Goyle, nice shade. Just try to get rid of the slight strokes of purple, would you mind?" Chimed Professor Slughorn,

"Oh, and Harry, Draco, maybe you should slow down a little? We haven't started love potions yet, and your sphere is already dashing zaps of rosé." He said, turning around to the boys on their way out.

The two blushed, giving each other deadly stares, before parting ways, pushing out of the exit.

Blaise snickered at that, motioning Draco and Harry kissing.

"That would be no laughing matter mister Zabini, that topic would be covered by next week. Oh, and you might want to work on your relationship with Miss Lavender? Your orb is giving out dark shades oh blue and black, with only slight strokes of pink. Not the best progress so far, I'm afraid."

Zabini grabbed Lavender, and pulled her out of the classroom, leaving as soon as possible.

The two poems in this chapter were written by me. I swear, these two came right out of my mind as I was trying to refer them to one another's characteristics as much as possible. My proof- no matter where you search, or what you search, you will not find this poem anywhere. Have your go at it and try to prove me wrong.

Also, I may need at least two reviews to continue. I already have chapters 3 and 4 ready, and I am halfway through chapter 5. I work hard on these every day, and now since it's summer holidays, I will try to make the best out of my free time. So again, as I was saying, please support me, advise me, tell me what to do to improve, what to include and if I have any mistakes or if I missed something out. Thanks, and enjoy the story! (Yet again, I publish a new chapter every 2-5 reviews each.)


	3. 3

Harry was walking down the hallway heading to the great hall for lunch when he ran into Draco.

"Hey Pot Face! Watch where you're going!" Snarled Draco, smoothing his robes. His stare was cold and his expression unreadable.

"How about you pay attention to something other than your own handsomeness then?" Mumbled Harry, throwing Draco a nasty stare.

Draco froze for a moment, before a sly grin crept its way up his face, making him look dangerous as if he was up to something.

"Well well, I see you are taking this class beyond class time, aren't you Harry?" He chimed, stepping closer and closer to Harry, the grin still fixed on his face. It made Harry really uncomfortable.

"I, what? Wait... no! Eww Draco, I wouldn't even dream!" Harry spattered angrily, backing away slowly, feeling uncomfortable.

"Oh? Well, why not? You don't seem to be really 'resisting' me, nor are you letting me get to you. Care to explain?" He was now inches away from Harry, his soft breath ghosting over the other boy's face.

"I-" he was cut off by a fierce kiss, as Draco pushed him against a corner wall in the now empty hallway, pinning him. Harry was unresponsive at first. But as Draco lustfully bit his lip, he gently began kissing back.

The two made out, hands running through each other's hair, enjoying the deep kiss. Draco snaked an arm up Harry's shirt and gently caressed his stomach.

Harry pushed him away, eyes wide with shock, staring at Draco in disbelief.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" He yelled, pushing the blond even further away from him, scrambling away from the wall, so that the previous action could not be repeated.

"What I am supposed to do." Draco approached Harry again, grabbing him by the necker with both hands, fiercely pulling him into another kiss. He snaked his arms around the other boy's torso and down to his waist, holding him tight and not letting go.

Harry was pulling Draco's hair back trying to separate them. He was scared because he knew Draco was a death eater and kissing him was a hell of a risk.

But Draco stood his ground and kept the things that belonged to him to himself. He moved Harry's hands from his hair, which were now pulling on it with immense force, and pinned them above his head with a spell.

He set a silencing barrier around them, as he knew Harry would yell at him as soon as they parted lips. And so he predicted right.

Draco leaned in and began kissing Harry's neck and jawline. Harry was screaming at Draco things like, "fool!" "Bastard" "son of a bitch!" "Pervert!" And all other things that came to mind at that exact moment.

Draco hissed at him, banging him hard against the wall, making the other boy stutter. "I guess you can't be quiet... can you?!" He grumbled, gently pushing Harry into the wall as if trying to make him sink into it. Apparently so.

Harry was pushed gently and soaked right through the wall into an unknown room. All he knew about it, was that it was a bedroom, judging by the looks. A fancy one too. It was color themed in green and red, silver and yellow, and a soft plain glow from unknown sources of lighting.

Harry stumbled for a moment, uncontrollably stepping backward, collapsing onto the bed behind him as his ankles hit the rim of the bed and buckled.

Draco then smoothly walked through the wall entering the room like a pro. He was already unbuttoning his shirt and pulling off his tie. He looked so fucking hot, the pale skin standing out, the blonde hair shimmering in the dim light.

"Harry. Don't pretend you don't love me. I know you do. I am not a fool. Spit it out and this won't hurt."

He approached Harry quickly, climbing on top of him, starting to pull the clothes off the smaller boy.

"Don't you just want to fuck me, babe? Because I know I do. You're so sexy and gorgeous in this position. Just submit to me, love. I will make this class easier for both of us." He bent down, seducing Harry, convincing to let him fuck him, breathing the sentence into his ear.

"No Draco, I don't love you... you pervert... GET OFF ME!" Harry screamed at him, trying to push the blond away.

"Hmm... I guess I'm going to have to use the potion of truth, am I now?" He threatened, waving the tiny bottle of liquid which was hanging on his gold chain necklace, labeled- "for sweet Harry". He bent over Harry, their chests exposed to each other, the blond swaying his hips from side to side impatiently.

Harry swallowed hard, knowing that if he drank the potion, that would be the end of him. He would submit himself to a death eater and become his toy. He would become naive and fall in love, only to be heartbroken.

"No. Please. Just don't. Why do you want me so bad Draco?" Harry whispered tears of fear welling up in his eyes. He was seriously scared now, confused, but a hope for true love locked up somewhere in his heart.

Draco wiped the tears away, kissing Harry softly on the mouth, jawline, and neck. "Because I love you, Harry. Don't pretend you don't love me back. I am sick of repeating this now Harry. Don't make me say it again!"

Draco clawed his nails down Harry's biceps and chest, causing a stinging lover-type pain. The crazy, insane and hungry grin still on his face.

He didn't look like the perfect stuck up Draco anymore. He looked crazy. He looked insane. He was hungry for Harry. He was seducing. He was acting all hot and sexy, almost like a fuckboy. Well, there is no denying he actually was sexy as hell.

Harry wanted this now. He was hard, and he could feel Draco was hard now too. The two just wanted each other very bad now.

"Well? I'm waiting, babe..." Draco moaned out, rubbing his erection against Harry's, forcing an almost silent moan from him. He ran a hand through his blond hair and bit his lip, a very very VERY lusty fuckish and sweet expression on his face.

"Do you love me? Just say the truth, and you get to have me, all to yourself. For a fact, I know you like blondes. I am the bleachest blonde in this entire school, don't you just wanna have me?"

Harry paused for a moment, already lost in crazy thought of fucking the young Malfoy, taking his sweet, wanted virginity. Yes, he was going to admit it. No matter how much that endangered him, he would not hold his love in any longer. He loved Draco with all his heart, and he was not going to let his chance slip.

"Yes. I love you Draco. Oh god, just let me fuck you please!..."

Draco giggled cutely, licked his lips and with a nod, the two were naked in a heartbeat, already sharing a crazy love kiss only true lovers could share. The electrical sphere above them was zapping with EXTREME force, exceeding deep red lightning around them, causing a red force field of pure love and lust. This night was going to be long...

Harry sat up, stroking his big hard cock, already on the verge of cumming. Draco watched, moving very impatiently and dangerously on the bed.

"Daddy, don't tease me... please..." Draco breathed out, shivers running down his body as he watched Harry pleasure himself. It was his job, not Harry's. He was jealous now.

"Well then, whatcha waiting for? Go for it love..."

Harry let go of his cock, which was standing real hard and straight up, the big vein standing out thick and delicious.

Draco hungrily approached Harry's cock, licking a thin stripe up the length, before teasingly sucking the tip, licking it in a circular motion. He then suddenly took it in so sharp, sucking on the full-length. Harry was so big, when he reached the back of Draco's throat it hurt slightly, making the sexy Malfoy gag.

"No no no, no turning back now honey." Said Harry, pushing his full length back into Draco as the other tried to take it out.

Draco smiled and continued to suck. He sucked really hard and fast, mushing Harry's balls as if they were a stress ball, still being gentle though.

Harry moaned, gasping and breathing hard. He was already on the verge, but he didn't know how to end this. He pulled himself out of Draco's mouth, disappointing the blonde. He pouted, looking like a kid who's lollipop has just been taken away.

Draco moaned hard, begging for his treat back, grasping it with his hand, and beginning to stroke as he seemed to have realized the reason for the dreadful pause.

Seconds before Harry came, Draco swallowed his full length, feeling the strong flow of thick, warm, sweet/bitter liquid leaking down his throat.

Draco swallowed all of it in a few gulps, sucking the excess cum off the cock. He pulled back, looking very relieved. "Guess I'm going to skip dinner as well..." he whispered, his voice begging for more. Begging to continue.

"Draco, we both want this. But which of us will lose our virginity this night?"

Draco hesitated and stirred for a moment, before looking up embarrassingly at Harry, staring deep into those beautiful emeralds.

"I will.." he mumbled, laying back on his elbows, exposing himself to the hungry lion.

Harry pounced himself at Draco, kissing him hard. As he pulled away, he sat on top of Draco, grinding their cocks together.

He stuck two fingers into Draco, fingering him hard. No more slow gentle moves. They were hungry carnivores, needing each other. They were soulmates.

"Well well, first time I see a Malfoy give in! So I am powerful after all, am I right or am I wrong?" He scissored his fingers inside Draco, stretching him.

Faint screams of pain and love came back as a reply, begging for mercy. A few painful screams later, Harry expected Draco to beg for slowing the pace. But instead, a screamed reply reached his ears.

"Harry. I SO fucking LOVE YOU! I would rather die than take you first. Fuck me! Treat me like you personal fuckboy! You know I am! I need you inside me! Don't stop... No matter how much I scream or may beg for you to stop, don't! Otherwise, I'll just prove you weak-"

His long screamed sentence turned into a complete yell of utter pain as Harry pulled his fingers out, and stuck four in this time. He fingered Draco with fast, deep rapid moves, sticking the half hand inside him.

Tears stained Draco's face, pouring down hard. Hard yells of pain filling the room.

"Harry! Stop! Too much! You're hurting me! Please I beg you, stop!"

Harry shook his head, ignoring the shrieks and hard flushed tears. He remembered Draco's words and followed the order. He trusted Draco, though he knew that now the blonde was completely psycho and off of his rockers.

Harry didn't know what happened to him, but the old Draco was gone. This Draco was representing himself as a crazy, loving death eater, ready to die to spend every moment of his life with Harry.

He wanted to stop. He couldn't see Draco like this. He could injure him permanently. He knew this could end badly. But he just didn't stop. He kept 'pleasuring' Draco, fingering sometimes slow, sometimes fast and hard again.

He then slowly pulled out his hand, cast a quick lubricating spell, coating his cock in big amounts of soothing lube. He sharply entered Draco, stopping once he was deep inside him.

Draco's eyes were screwed shut, the bedsheets wet and soaked in tears on either side of his head. He was screaming. He was pulling at Harry. He was attempting to kick, or even cut with his fingernails.

As Harry stopped, he bent down and kissed Draco rough. He began moving slowly and loving inside the loose blonde, who was now on the verge of murdering Harry right there, because of the torturing pain. It felt like hell inside him. But at the same time, he felt crazily loved. Just as crazy as himself.

He calmed down slowly, screams turning into moans, tears drying away, and cries turning into soft hiccups. Harry smiled down at his psycho lover. He was now fucking a death eater and he could feel it. The blonde could survive such torture, no one ever could have.

Harry pulled out of Draco and sat up, straddling the blonde on his lap facing his way. Draco looked so innocent. So insane, the crazy smile not leaving his face. Clearly, that boy needed a psychiatrist. Harry would be his personal psychiatrist and lover.

He lay back against the pillows, jerking his hips up, bouncing the blond on his cock. He then grabbed Draco by the hips holding him down, speeding up his pace. The young Malfoy twisted and bent on him, clearly knowing who his master is and obeying.

"Please baby, don't stop! Love me!" Draco whined loudly, caressing Harry's body beneath him.

"Sorry love, this ride is over." Harry moaned into the other's ear, coming lots and hard inside him. Draco shuddered and wrapped his arms around the raven-haired boy. He was exhausted. He was conquered. He was owned. But for some reason, he was sobbing.

Harry collapsed back onto the bed, climbing under the covers, pulling Draco under with him, letting the boy rest on his chest. Draco was still slightly sobbing and shuddering.

"What's wrong love? Did I hurt you any other how?"

"No Harry. Oh, fucking god... you have no idea how long I have been waiting for this. I wanted you for so long. You have driven me crazy. You have made me insane. You are responsible for making me lose myself. Please, help me..."

"Of course. I was wondering what has got into you... I like the real you. Not shy, so sexy and beautiful. Ready for anything, and all mine. I'll treat you like my king. You won't regret coming out to my love." Harry pressed gentle kisses to whatever part of Draco he could reach.

"I feel safe with you Harry. But please, promise me. Promise me you won't leave me alone. I beg you, don't. I depend on you. I know it's soon, but please, I beg you... can I be your boyfriend? I swear I won't take up much part in your life if that's what you want."

"Of course not! You are my everything Draco. You are going to be the biggest part of my life. And no, I will never let you alone. I am ready to resign houses just to be next to you to help you. I would be honored to be your boyfriend."

Draco smiled the bonkerz smile and curled up into the love-stained bed sheets beside Harry. Harry pulled him In close, hugging him. It was already three pm, and everything began at one o'clock.

Draco was apparently exhausted, as he cutely started dozing off to sleep next to Harry, thoughts of just now running through his head, the crazy smile haunting his physiognomy.

Well, now this class was going to be way more difficult... if Draco had almost injured himself over sex with Harry, he had no idea how much more crazy Draco would become after taking the love potion.

But... it was Saturday. Did it matter now? No. Not until Monday...


	4. 4

Weekend passed by only so quickly, and now it was already Wednesday. Today was the day of the first actual potion making in the love potions class.

Harry walked in the classroom, only to find Draco already sitting at their desk, obviously checking him out with that hungry look of his, biting his lip slightly. He looked like a teen girl eyeing her crush, desperate to get close.

Harry grinned, making his way over to the desk. He slid down in the seat beside Draco, wrapping a loving arm around the blond, who felt proud and snuggled into Harry's side.

They ignored the stares they got from around them and just sat like that while Professor Slughorn explained the ingredients.

Draco only helped Harry create the potion, as he was going to be the one to test it. After the potions were brewed, they were ordered to go to the assigner rooms to test the potions out there.

Draco sat on the edge of the bed, feeling anxious, but acting natural as if he hadn't lost it completely a few days ago over Harry.

He nervously let the potion down his throat and waited for a moment or two, sitting still, looking at Harry.

A few seconds later, Draco's pupils visibly widened. He tilted Harry's head up by the chin and the two shared a deep, loving kiss. Hands roamed, the two exploring each other's bodies. Draco lost all sign of his crazy mind, coming back in parts of the old Draco. Only just, very cute and in love.

Harry caressed his cheek gently, making the other feel comfortable. He lay the fragile blonde down on the bed, climbing on top of him, gently kissing his chest. The other letting out faint moans of trust and pleasure.

"Draco?" Harry asked, pulling away from the absolutely gorgeous body, looking the other in the eyes.

"Mmhm?"

"I don't like you like this. I want my crazy boyfriend back. I don't want to spend this lesson doing this stupid assignment. We could use our time more efficiently, if you know what I mean?" Harry whispered right into the other's ear, teasing the ear with his warm, soft tongue.

Draco submitted beneath him, moaning softly. He shook up slightly, returning to his normal state of crazy mind, if any at all. He surprisingly jumped at Harry, pushing the other boy over with a chuckle.

The two undressed, this time being more gentle with each other. Draco oh so desperately wanted to suck Harry off, but the boy kept teasing and torturing him. At last when Draco thought he would get his well deserved and awaited treat, he was pushed over with brutal force over onto his back, giving him a slight headache.

He felt like whining, but instead an insanely crazy and shocking to the bone laugh escaped his lips. He couldn't stop laughing, so Harry had to shut him up somehow. He already knew how.

He brutally took Draco's hard member into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down, sucking the sweet 'Lollypop' deep. Draco immediately stopped laughing and began moaning like a sweet girl.

"Now that's the Draco I want"

"Please babe, don't say a word. Just fuck me, please. I want this. You're fucking torturing me, stop if you really love me..."

"Alright, but this was your choice. Not mine."

Harry carefully flipped Draco over and managed to get the boy on his fours. He wasn't going to fuck him hard this time. Today, he was going to love him well.

He very slowly pushed into the pleading boy, pressing kisses to his neck and back. The two of them enjoyed a good deal of twenty minutes of slow fuck, until the time In their rooms was up and they had to head back into the classroom.

They dressed up and walked out of their rooms, to find the classroom scattered with everything plushy the castle contained. They took the same corner again.

Draco sat in Harry's arms, the two whispering sweet things to one another, waiting for Professor Slughorn to take the upper hand and manage the lesson.

"Okay class, good job. All those potions were well brewed, and I guess the effect was great too, judging by the faint red shades of your orbs." The students flushed, because some had also decided to take advantage of the time.

"Now. You will end the lesson by cuddling. Just to improve some of your trust and comfort skills around each other." He paused for a moment, then sighed and continued,

"After the class, I would like the following people to stay. Draco and Harry, Lavender and Blaise, Neville and Ginny and Parvati and Goyle. You may continue."

The people who's names have been called where now looking around, and had all eyes on them. Whispers began spreading through the classroom, until nobody was focused on the assignment anymore.

"I said cuddle, and you start chatter chatting? Get on with it." Grumbled Professor Slughorn.

Draco had already slid down pretty far, the back of his head now resting against Harry's lower abdomen. He was soothing his hands down Harry's outstretched legs, feeling tired of the activity from a few moments before, in their room.

Harry decided that this time he would be the one doing the sweet talks. He ran his fingers through the silky blonde hair again and again, along with that pulling Draco up closer to him.

He waited for the blonde to relax against him completely, then decided to start a sweet talk with him, along with finding answers to some of his questions.

He wrapped his arms around the pale boy, and breathed into his sensitive ear, kissing his cheek and ear between the sentences.

"Babe? You're so irresistible... why didn't you confess to me before?"

Draco tensed up at that question, knowing where this conversation was going, but answered anyway.

"Well... I don't know. I just love you, but I still hated you pretty bad. Now that we were paired up, for some reason I just felt like this was my chance and uncontrollably... confessed?..."

"Well, you know you could have just had a talk with me, instead of making me lose my mind... like you already did."

"Yea, sorry! I just thought you would reject, so I wanted to at least get what I wanted for so long. I wanted all of you, but I wanted to get at least a piece of you that day..."

"Don't apologize. It was the best reason to skip the meals. I loved it. And I love you."

"I love you too Harry, but... anyways, can we change the topic? I am not really comfortable.."

"Hm.. are you hiding something from me? Or... are your feelings perhaps, i don't know... fake???"

"No! Harry, are you doubting me?" Draco pouted cutely, turning around and straddling himself onto Harry's lap, crossing his arms on his chest, making puppy eyes at him.

"Oh geez Draco, you are so cute when you do that. And yes, sometimes I do. But that only lands on the fact that you are a death eater, and nothing else."

"Don't try to change me Harry. It is my choice what to become, so I would like you not to start blaming me for it." Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, pressing their foreheads together.

"I am not, I'm just telling you that the reason I doubt you is that we have just recently admitted this crazy relationship of ours. And I don't think that submitting into a relationship with a death eater right right away and expecting to trust him is something a person with a well state of mind would do."

"Well, you are not in your right state of mind Harry. Not only because you put up with my behavior, but because you are 'in love with a death eater'. Caught ya word."

Harry let out a chuckle, planting a small kiss on Draco's nose. "Oh my god Draco, would you just shut up?'

"Make me" Draco smiled the insane smile, licking Harry's lips. Harry closed the distance between them, enjoying the taste of his crazy lover.

The two spent the remaining time of the lesson, cuddling and sweet talking to each other, as assigned.

o0o

Harry and Draco were about to leave, as they remembered that they had to stay after the class along with some others. They turned back and stood by Professor Slughorn's desk, along with the others.

Slughorn came into the room with a cheerful smile on his face, which probably meant something unordinary will happen.

"Alright. I don't want to hold you back for too long in here, so I will get straight to the point. You guys have the strongest love magic between you and your partners. Dumbledore chose you for a special task."

The students flushed and shared stares and glances of curiosity. It wasn't everyday that you would be chosen by the headmaster for som eking of task.

"So. The task is to go to the muggle world and live amongst the muggles for a month. But, our appearance will change quite a lot. We payed attention to your interests, identities and qualities and found your 'real you' inside of you."

"The 'real you' looks different from what you now are. For example Harry, your interest in the muggle world is music, singing and any other type of musical activities."

"Once your 'real you' is released, your look changes and your skills. You would become good in modern muggle music, the 'beats' or whatever they call it. Your heart and whole body will become sensitive and reliable on music.."

"Your job is to create the music, try to get yourself any job or career and basically live independently for the month or two with your partner. Warning about you appearance, sometimes you may look completely different.

"If you are crazy over something, and others know or thinks you are off your knockers, that would also be reflected on your look, wouldn't it Professor?" Asked Lavender, out of plain curiosity.

"Yes, indeed that would be reflected on you appearance, as that also counts as a feature."

Harry wrapped a calming arm around Draco, who was now flushing hard, knowing that his appearance would seriously be affected by his craziness. The blond wrapped his arm around Harry's waist in reply, getting closer to him.

"Any questions?" Asked professor Slughorn, taking out his magic wand. No questions were asked or requested. "Alright then, let's get into it."

"Harry, I already explained your muggle interests and qualities. Without your 'real you' used, you are already a good singer and modern musician, though our school doesn't have the right equipment for you to establish those skills within teh walls of this school."

Professor Slughorn muttered some spell nobody recognized, or heard, as he said it so quietly. There was a bright shine of light, and a new Harry was revealed to the public. Everyone gasped at how different he looked, but how fucking awesome it was at the same time.

His messy hair was styled into a wave to the side, looking very muggle modern. It was still as dark brown, but as Harry overlooked the rest of himself, he felt slightly freaked out, which reflected on the shade of his hair. It turned bright red Of anxiety, shining in the light of the candles.

Harry's robes were gone, and instead he had a leather rainbow color splattered shiny DJ jacket, a grey shirt with the rainbow word "music" and a picture of headphones on it. He had tight bleached man jeans with ripped holes in them, fitting his legs pretty well.

Pretty expensive rainbow headphones hung around his neck. He also had a tattoo on his neck, and many others covering his arms from wrist to shoulder. The one on the neck represented rainbow roses, who's thorny leaves formed into letters, shaping the name 'Draco Malfoy'. The rest of the tattoos were of different color ink, resembling everything associated with music.

His glasses were gone, and his eyes were just so different. The color part of the eye looked more of a purple Metallica color, and he had a few more tattoos on his face. They were from the back and top front of his neck, to his jawline and ear. He had the rainbow button piercings in both ears, and another small gold ring piercing in his lip.

Draco had let go of Harry, mouth gaped, staring at him. This Harry looked so cool, better than before. Though the normal Harry was cuter than this look, but this one was just amazing.

"Alright then Harry, let's test this..." Professor Slughorn put on some beat drops, a little loud. Harry felt his heart beat along with the beat and rhythm of the music. He felt different emotions while listening to the music, and his hair flushed and shone in the different colors indicating his emotion.

His Metallica shiny eyes were changing shade and color due to the thoughts he had. He felt like he had a critical ear to the music, already thinking of ways to improve this beat. One eye resembled a darker shade of the color represented, and the other showed the light shade, making the look go just right over the top of awesomeness.

"Well, everything seems to work well. Right then Harry, your focus is music. Listen, adjust, create and bring your talents into the world. It looks like you are a little crazy over something or someone, as your eyes indicate different shades of the color. Apparently, we didn't know everything about you, did we now?"

"No I guess not Professor. I know I am all into the music and stuff, but I didn't know it would reach... THIS level!"

"Well, your interests are pretty strong. Now then, Draco. It's no secret to us that you are a death eater, and now you cannot change the fact. However, you still feel comfortable being one and do some things they do. You are mentally insane over your partner. Your muggle world modern interest is creating figures and shapes that would move according to your wish, following the beat of the music. Apparently you do fit well with Harry, don't you now?" Slughorn added smirking, setting the spell on Draco.

Another flash of light, and a new Draco stood before them. His usually perfect blond hair was ruffled, looking permanent like Harry's before he was transformed. His robes were replaced by a Black, shiny, soft and silk hoodie, the hoodie itself over his head already. He had dark blue jeans, and leather black shoes with dark silver diamonds in them.

He wore a black and grey splattered shirt, saying 3Death. He had a tattoo of fire on the back of his right hand and a tattoo of water on the palm of it. On the back of the other hand, there was a tattoo of nature and a tattoo of 3D art on the palm. He had a big tattoo on the side of his neck, the musical lines shaping the name 'Harry potter'.

A long gold chain in crested his neck, with the Voldemort's snake Mark emblem on it, just like the big one on the back of his hoodie jacket and his wrist, which was given to him by Voldemort himself. His nails were painted black, shining with rainbow if you looked at it from different angles in the light.

His cheekbones were slightly shrunken, showing pale, skinny but hot damps on his cheeks. He had three gold ring piercings at the top of each ear, and a small gold ring like Harry's in his brow.

He had a real diamond piercing in his tongue and another in the side of his nose. But his eyes though, likely scared everyone, but looked very cool, very modern and awesome. The eyes were outlined in thick black man eye liner, with the word 'damaged' on the left side of his face, and the word 'caution,' on the right. Together the two words read 'caution, damaged' apparently talking about his mental state of mind.

The eyes themselves were of different color. One eye was piercing ruby orange, and the other was piercing diamond purple. His left pupil of the orange eye was smaller and the right was bigger. His lips were of a darker neater shade of red and black, his insane smile looking more realistic on them.

That smile conquered his face as he looked over himself, finally taking off the hoodie. The hoodie removal revealed the blond hair cute and messy, dyed black half way from the top, and sharp dark orange and purple lines dyeing the sides of his head where the hair was.

The two boys looked at each other, shocked by each other's appearance. "Well, the tattoos on your face and eyes don't lie Draco, you can't hide your identity." Said Harry, finally finding his words first.

Draco just smiled the crazy smile, his eyes dashing a lightning streak of passion in them. Harry regretted a few things that moment, feeling uncomfortable with Draco's appearance. He now looked even more like a death eater, scaring Harry.

Draco wrapped his arm again around Harry, caressing the tattoo with his name on Harry's neck. The blond's cool silk touch calmed Harry down, and they just wrapped an arm around each other, standing there watching as others were changed.

Blaise was turned into a fighter gangster-like dude, the power of money cheating on his hands.

Ginny was to control emotion of others, her clothes and makeup color and shades changing to the colors of her emotion.

Lavender was to take power over electronica gadgets, her outfit and the whole appearance looking very digital.

Neville was stuck with magnetizing objects to each other, capable of creating things and controlling them around.

Parvati was capable of changing patterns of things around her, as she had a very good eye for detail. Her outfit was of course, very detailed in pattern and color.

Goyle was to control other people wandless. He could make them do whatever he wanted, manipulate them. This was dangerous, but after all, a talent is a talent. He tested his talent out on Harry, making him drop hard on the floor, his hair radiating hard bronze, his eyes a brighter red color of bronze, striking with a lively shine.

Draco helped Harry up, his mad eyes flicking to Goyle. He suck out his hand, and on it appeared a copy of Hoyle made of fire. Then, Draco formed a dagger made of water, and sliced the fire figure with it. The figure performed a dramatic and painful act of death, water splashing everywhere.Goyle apologized, moved away and didn't bother them anymore.

"Well then, you are moving out tonight. Go have dinner and if people's ask way too many questions, simply ignore. You are allowed to show off some of your skills, but keep things safe, alright guys?" Said Professor Slughorn, practically shoving the students out the door.


	5. 5

During lunch, Draco and Harry decided to sit together at the Gryffindor table. The Gryffindor s were shocked and slightly offended, but as they saw the name tattoos on either' necks, all questions evaporated completely. They were replaced by requests to show off music and 3D modeling skills.

Some young students were scared of Draco, who sometimes felt overwhelmed and couldn't hold, in a mentally broken laugh, smile, gesture or performance of talent. Others thought it was cool.

A few felt slightly disgusted as sometimes Harry or Draco would sneak a small kiss or a peck on the cheek form the other. Soon enough, the whole school knew the partners, the new couples which were partners that submitted into a relationship like Draco and Harry.

As they were leaving for a month and this was the last time they would see their friends, Draco and Harry performed a small show for the Gryffindor table, while Goyle had been gently controlling a. Few students on the Slytherin table. Now and then someone would splash a cup of juice in their face, slap a friend or kick the table.

Harry's and Draco's show was different. Harry played and sang a song "Mad Hatter" by Melanie Martinez. He sang it in a very electronica voice, playing the music and beats by himself, doing so on a cool looking and expensive trackpad Draco got him that day.

Though of course, Harry also bought Draco unlimited access to the most professional 3D modeling informative and creation app on a MacBook, which he bought for him as well. That evened out the prices worth of millions.

While Harry performed the song, radiating with color of his hair and shining color throughout the room, Draco controlled a shape of a crazy woman in the mad hatter's hat, performing a dance that followed Harry's music. The woman turned into water and fire with every beat, sparking color. She was life sized of a human, and danced on the table. Nothing inappropriate though.

At the end of the song, the crazy figure of a woman sat down, and laughed a crazy, breath taking giggle, before exploding into water which splashed everywhere. Before the water reached anything and made it wet, it turned into fire and disappeared into thin air.

Yup, Draco and Harry were meant for each other. They just felt it. But it was so weird like, first they hated each other, then for some reason they don't mind snogging each other and then they have sex and BOOM now Draco is crazy in love with him, and now they are going somewhere random, looking like people form some kind of fucking teenage movie.

Harry just shrugged it off. If this is how it was supposed to be, it was going to be so. He loved Draco and he wouldn't risk losing him over this weird plot twist. He would try his best to change Draco's mind about being a death eater no matter what.

"Babe, Come to bed with me?" Draco walked up behind Harry, wrapping his arms around the boy, kissing his neck gently.

"Yea okay. Got any information on when we're leaving?"

"Yea. We are leaving at 3am, so we still have 5 hours to rest before the 6 hour of muggle way journey."

Draco was already pulling on Harry, impatient to go to bed. So much information in one day, it was a little to much. Everyone was tired, and the two just wanted to snuggle up beside each other and sleep.

Harry allowed it and went to their special room that was built for students that attended the love potions class. They walked into the common room, left their stuff there and went into their bedroom after waving a goodbye to the rest of the students.

Lavender was now trying to hack a complicated system she had created herself, getting the attention of quite a few boys. Blaise was trying to cheat out some cash out of bets on whether she will hack it or not.

Harry helped the exhausted blonde undress, the boy almost falling asleep in his arms. Draco was so cute but frightening in his new look, it was actually kind of creepy. Harry was realizing who he had fallen for. He, the fighter for light and fairness, is in a relationship with the follower of the dark, working for the man that killed his parents.

"You alright love? You seem to be bothered by something?" Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck gently, ruffling the cool now dark blue hair.

As Harry came back to reality, he felt touched that Draco even cared and his hair went pale pink.

"Well, that's a better color then. Come on honey. I am sleepy, but you know I can't fall asleep without you."

"Oh am I that boring?" Harry started pushing Draco to the bed until he hit it's rim, falling back on it.

"No, I never said that. I meant that I need you by my side. So much happened today, I just need support-"

Harry bent down above Draco, gifting a pacifying kiss, that left the sentence unfinished. He pulled Draco up, so that his legs weren't dangling off the bed.

He was then flipped over by Draco, who climbed on top of him, settling down on his lap. Draco ran his hands through his hair, moving his hips in circle motion on Harry's lap, biting his lip, hands above his head, eyes half closed.

Harry absolutely loved the view before him. The new tattoos that covered Draco's body were making him look more sexy than before. He look more like a careless gangster teenager, which he was of course, but didn't really look like one before. His

The piercings, the gold chain, the half black hair fit him so well. He looked like a sexy fuckboy version of an Emo. His different color eyes were full of lust, the two different pupils indicating his hunger.

"I missed you Daddy, you can't just walk off going around the corridors without me, you know that don't you?" Draco moaned out, continuing to teasingly move his hips against Harry's, who was now now pink-eyed and bright red/purple haired.

"I know honey, I'm sorry. I had to find Seamus and talk to him about some homework we had to do. You know I don't pay attention in class. I swear I'll make it up to you!"

"Well then, why are you taking so long? I'm still mad at you..." Draco bent down and made a hungry body roll against' Harry's body, making the other moan and turn red in eyes, hair and face. He sat back up, and began shyly tracing the tattoo's on Harry's hip.

"Because I sometimes like to see you pout about that stuff, as I get amazing shows from you every time I do so."

Draco created a water figure of Harry and a fire figure of himself, in the position they were in at that moment. The fire figure performed a lap dance on the water one. Then the water figure tried to kiss the fire, but instead put the fire out. The fire figure turned to stone, looking at itself, then at the water figure, before collapsing, which killed both the figures.

Draco's expression went cold and he climbed off Harry, getting off the bed and sitting down on a chair next to it. He pulled his silk hoodie on, covering himself.

"What? You think you can do all you fucking want with me, and get all you fucking want that easily?"

"What do you mean? I don't get it."

"Honestly, you think I don't know you're trying to change me? I bet you don't even love me the way I love you. I bet you don't even love me at all. You just want me to trust you and go over to the good side, am I right? You're using my obsession with you to your advantage, aren't you?"

Harry stood up quickly, the tips of his hair actually flaming fire red.

"I knew this conversation would come up eventually, but why so soon? No Draco, I am not using you. I actually do love you, whether you believe it or not. I never thought I would, but I actually do. I can go my whole life without sex, just so I can spend the TIME with you. I am just scared for... us, you know what I mean? The kid of life and the kid of death together and all, it's not safe."

Draco lowered his head, tears swelling up in his eyes. It was the quickest crying reaction Harry has ever seen Draco have.

"Are you breaking up with me?"

Harry was stunned by the question. That was the stupidest question that Draco ever asked him.

"No! Draco, what kind of question is that? Of course not, babe! I'm just worried for the two of us! If you want me to just shrug it off, then I will. What am I doing wrong? Tell me."

"God, Harry, sorry... mood swings... but really, could you please stop trying to prevent pain in the future, and live the time with me today? Will you hold me tight and not let go? And love me like there's no tomorrow?'

The words were pained and touching. Harry's hair was a purple mixture of blue and pink now, tears of his own slowly leaking down to his face.

"Of course Draco, I would dedicate my life to you. I will change, I swear. I love you, look at me please."

Draco looked up into warm silver-violet eyes, which were turning yellow of slight happiness.

The two smiled at each other, until Harry's smile faded.

"Wait... what do you mean, hormones?"

Draco sat down on the bed next to Harry, picking his words.

"Well... I hope that after this, you will also dedicate your life to someone else..."

Harry's eyes widened in realization. "A-are you? Did I get you...?-"'

Draco slowly looked up, nodding slightly. "Ya, and... its 100% yours... I'm so so sorry Harry, you can break up with me now if you want to..."

Harry's hair went through a series of color waves, mostly blue red and flame.

"How? You're a fucking male!"

"Yes, but some males have the ability to get pregnant. Our world is different Harry. That's one of the reasons we were paired up. It's because I can get pregnant, so I can carry your future child. It's my job, and so is the job of Lavender, Ginny and Parvati. It wasn't supposed to happen until next year, I am so so sorry!"

Harry nodded, understanding. He could just leave. He could break up with Draco, and not have to worry about a thing. It's not fair. He didn't even know that would ever have to happen at all!

But Draco was still young and scared. He wouldn't be able to manage on his own. And after all, it was their baby, it was his responsibility. He should have at least looked into that question before filling his load into Draco!

Draco was curled up into a ball hugging his legs close to his chest, sobbing.

"I knew it. I knew you would reject it. I knew this relationship would end. I am so so sorry. But please Harry, I won't be able to manage on my own. I need you. Can you please help me?-"

Harry didn't want to hear anymore of that nonsense. He wrapped his arms around Draco, pulling him into his tight embrace. Draco had broken down officially, and was now crying hard against Harry's chest, his eyeliner smudging over it.

Harry lay down with Draco, soothing the other to sleep. He muttered sweet and encouraging things to him, reminding him of how much he meant to him. The blond seemed to calm down more and more with every promise or compliment.

"Draco, ssh. Love I'm here for you. I always will be."

"I will be with you all the way until the end and on."

"I'm so sorry I pulled you into this at such a young age."

"This is our baby, I will not reject it or you. I love the both of you."

And so on, until Draco was finally asleep in Harry's arms, finally a normal cute sweet smile on his face. He felt loved and needed. He knew this was going to get difficult, but if Harry would be there for him, he would fight all the way.


	6. 6

"Hey love, wake up. We gotta go now"

A trail of soft, warm and gentle loving kisses went down his neck, as Draco slowly opened his eyes to find himself in his boyfriend's loving embrace. Harry sat up, pulling Draco up with him.

"Mmmhmm... what time is iiit?" He whined, rubbing his eyes, smearing the eyeliner even more. He suddenly felt a jerk and a flip inside him, getting a crazy feeling that he should hug and kiss Harry, and that feeling was uncontrollable. Sometimes his crazy mind took hold of him.

"It's 2:26. We've got 34 minutes to get ready before leaving. I think we should use this time wisely and check all our stuff, what do you think?"

"Yea, well..." Draco snaked an arms around Harry, one hand reaching to his face, gently caressing the tattoos on his cheek with his thumb. "I still have to apologize for my behavior yesterday.."

Harry smiled, but shook his head. "You don't have to apologize. I do. And besides, babe we really have very less time. Once we are done and have reached our destination, we can have all the time to ourselves. For now, focus on the main task."

Draco pouted, rolling his eyes and letting go of Harry. Harry hated when Draco did that, because it made him feel bad. He pulled Draco back and kissed him, before getting off the bed and continuing to pack.

Draco fixed his eyeliner with a wandless spell, also fixing it on temporarily. He took a few minutes to prepare his look, before packing his stuff.

30 minutes later they were already getting on the train to go back to the muggle world. They said goodbye to their best friends, and boarded the train.

Draco and Harry took a seat in one of the cabins with Neville and Ginny. Ginny sat on Neville's lap, while Draco was cuddled up next to Harry, almost laying down on him.

"Guys? Are you... okay? I mean, you were put together for this assignment, doesn't it bother you?" Said Neville with a curious expression.

The two boys looked at each other and shook their heads. "Nah. We actually love each other now and are in an actual relationship."

Ginny was visibly sad, something bothering her. "Ginny? Are you alright?" Asked Draco, before receiving a slap in the face from the ginger girl.

"What is it that makes you better than me? Why? Is it because you're rich? Is it because you're hotter than me? What? What is it that makes Harry love you and not me?"

Neville sat in silence, and Draco shifted closer to Harry for protection. Harry wrapped an arm around him, kissing him on the cheek for comfort.

"Well, that is because first, I'm gay. I am attracted to men, and I don't like women at all. You are a woman and he is a guy, get the deal? And second, no. I am with him because he makes me happy, and he is my type. You on the other hand, think of how rich the guy is, while I, for your information, haven't and won't spend a cent from Draco's finances."

"But I am Ron's sister! Your best friend's sister! And he is a death eater, slimy, ugly, dark faggot!!! "

"Ginny, what is your problem? " Draco shouted at her, standing up from his seat, taking the girl aback.

"Here's the logic. Harry loves a person that would love him back. You don't love him, because if you would have, you would have been happy for him no matter who he is with. You want his money and fame, so that you can carry his child and permanently fix down your new given popularity. I on the other hand, actually love him with all my heart, and now that we are together you cannot change it!"

Ginny climbed off Neville's lap, and pouted angrily.

"So what? Isn't it very offering that I want to carry HIS child?"

Draco was about to sputter it out, but bit his tongue just in time. He looked at Harry, who took the lead of the fierce moment from then on.

"It is, but a lot of girls want that. Too bad, no one except one person will be able to be the first to carry my child anymore, so I suggest you tuck up your selfishness and deal with it."

"What? Who is that bitch? Not fair!"

Draco leaned in to her with a mean grin, and muttered- "that bitch is me."

"But how? You are a male! Impossible!"

"Our world is different. And by the way, we're keeping the child. Don't bother hoping for our worst." Harry smirked, pulling Draco into a tight embrace, putting a hand on his now slightly showing stomach.

Ginny stood up and bolted out of the cabin, slamming the door with a loud crash and rattle of glass.

Neville followed close after her, and Draco locked the door behind him. The two sat back down, hearing Ginny's loud complains outside of the cabin.

"I'm sorry for that babe." Harry kissed Draco, pushing the other against the seat.

"Doesn't matter. But, isn't it too early to tell yet?" Draco was slightly worried, gently pushing Harry away from him.

Harry rolled his eyes. He wanted to fuck Draco. Right now, right here. In this cabin. Apparently, Draco was missing the point.

"No. I think our mates should know. And besides, I didn't know Ginny would react like that. If she now goes ahead and tells everybody, that would only save us energy. Right now, you should be worrying about something else babe."

"Hmm? And what could that be?" Draco breathed, his lips now inches away from Harry's.

"Well, for your information, you are now locked in a rather small room, with a hungry lion. You might want to stay quiet, or it may bite."

Draco wanted to moan, but obeyed Harry's words and simply let out a heavy breath, as Harry pushed him down, took his shirt off and started planting kisses over his chest.

Harry made his way down to Draco's waistline, unbuckling the expensive black leather belt. He pulled off Draco's pants with great force, pulling the boy close up to him. The crazy blonde whimpered, and earned a slap on the ankle.

"I thought I made myself clear? Shut up."

Draco just hummed in response, intrigued by the tension. Harry pulled Draco's hoodie over his eyes and pulled it shut. Draco didn't really resist, but he was now worried.

Harry pulled out the crazy boy's member and started stroking it hard. A few minutes later as it got hard, he got off the seat, knelt in front of it on the floor and started teasingly licking the tip.

Draco was whimpering and biting his lip, constantly earning a gentle mid-bite or simple pinch. He had to keep quiet, or else someone would hear them. Or Draco in particular, as Harry actually could hold back his sounds of pleasure.

He then started sucking deeper and faster, finally letting the other boy moan. Draco moaned pretty loud, back arching up as he came into Harry's mouth. His heart felt high and he was on the verge of burning or flooding the whole place.

Then Harry got up, and planted gentle kisses on Draco's dark red and black lips. He took his own clothes off, and started attempting to make himself hard. Well, that didn't take long. One look at the deadly boy had his hair flaming red.

He flipped Draco on his fours and leaned over him, pressing his chest to his back. He drew lines on the other's chest, reaching his arm down to caress it. Draco was now really struggling to hold back his moans, frantically sobbing now, as Harry entered a finger inside him, going hard.

Harry lubed his fingers quite a lot, and they were sliding in and out of Draco's tight entrance with no hesitation or fumbles. He then pulled out his index finger, and stuck in his thumb. Draco shuddered beneath him, his arms buckling, as he lowered down on the elbows.

Harry kept adding finger by finger, until he had three fingers thrashing hard inside Draco. The crazy came already twice, but Harry still didn't stop. They didn't even start properly yet.

Harry pulled his fingers out, and started gently teasing the pulsing tight ring of muscle with the tip of his wet, warm tongue. He then started tongue-fucking him. Harry's tongue was long. He could reach to the tip of his nose with it, and he put it all the way into Draco.

Harry thought of that to be and...taste... disgusting, but it was nothing as such.

"Mmhmmm... babe, 'S not right... please stop.." we're Draco's words before Harry slipped his tongue in completely, and then the rest were just moans and screams of pleasure.

Harry spanked Draco from time to time, getting the boy to come for the third time now. He was shuddering, and he couldn't imagine how it would feel when Harry was inside him, if he was going so mad over tongue-fuck.

Well, the thoughts reflected, as Harry lubed and sharply pushed his big member into the stretched ring of muscle. It was then that Harry remembered that Draco was pregnant, and decided to give him a sweet slow pace for a good two hours.

Draco rewarded his decision with hisses, moans and sweet words. Harry very slowly pushed in and out of Draco with a soft slurping sound. Every time Harry pushed in, he kissed Draco on the neck, cheek, or wherever he could reach and whisper something nice. Something comforting.

Draco was sure he was with the right man. He could trust him, and he loved being with him. Even though they were just teenagers, and not so long ago they hated each other's guts, now they were fucking in love, and they were going to have a child.

All Draco ever wanted was a family that would love him, not like his family. The new family that he and Harry would start, would be sweet and loving. He would love and treasure his kids and, hopefully husband. He was now wondering if Harry would ever even want to marry a faggot like himself.

His thoughts were cut by a strong stream of thick fluid that filled him, making him shudder and collapse down. He winced, as his stomach hit the seat.

"Sheez, careful love. You don't want to hurt the baby now, do you?" Harry pulled Draco up, cuddling him in his embrace. Draco shook his head, snuggling up closer to Harry.

"Draco?" Harry was now slowly drifting off to sleep, as he cleaned and dressed them up with a few spells and everything was back to normal. Draco hummed questioningly in response, also falling asleep.

"Marry me?" Harry was now half asleep by the time the words left his lips.

Draco smiled happily, having been waiting and dreaming of this question ever since.

"Yes. I would be honored to do so. I love you honey."

Draco was overwhelmed with happiness, an insane happy smile on his face. He cuddled up closer to Harry, burying his face in Harry's chest. He was now going to get married to the guy of his dreams and have a family with children. Could this get any better?


	7. 7

The two woke up from a loud whistle, as the train stopped. They have slept for four hours straight, cuddled together on the seat. Blaise and Lavender were already sitting in front of them. They probably fled Ginny's complains and went in here to take cover.

Harry stepped out onto the platform to gather their luggage, but Draco stayed on the train step, not wanting to get off. He was beckoning his fingers with his arms outstretched, like a child begging to be picked up.

Harry rolled his eyes, and took Draco in his arms. The blond wrapped his legs and arms around the DJ boy, kissing him lovingly. They ignored the couple of stares they got, and just went on to find their friends that were somewhere on the platform.

Harry cast a feather lightening spell on Draco's luggage, so it wouldn't be too heavy. He set his fiancé on the ground and let him go on his own. The crazy still seemed tired, his random eye color faded slightly.

Instead of carrying the luggage himself, Draco created a life sized stone human unisex figure to carry it for him.

"Lazy boy"

"Peasant"

"Shut it"

"Make me"

"Draco!"

Draco beckoned slightly, then walking up slowly to Harry's side again.

"Whaaat?"

"Ugh, we all have one job to do now. We all have to get to the place we're staying at, and you make it twice as difficult to do so!"

"Well I'm sorry, your majesty!"

Draco took a low bow next to Harry in his direction. Harry flamed up red, his tattoos, hair and eyes flashing with strong neon red, and the tattoo of Draco's name on his neck was tingling with small flame.

Harry stood in the spot, turned to Draco and blocked his way. He stood strong and serious, showing how fucking annoyed and irritated he was by Draco's irresponsible and foolish behavior.

"Stop it. I am fed up with this, and I am not putting up with your whines again. Either you go ahead or stay behind without me, or you behave and let us get to the final destination and whine out all your fucking horrible attitude out there!"

Draco lowered his head slightly, feeling guilty and embarrassed. He didn't know Harry could be so strict. He didn't mean to bother him, he was just bored and wanted to entertain himself, however he could. Apparently, this wasn't the best option to do so.

Draco felt very hurt. He didn't like it when people shouted at him. He also hadn't been in trouble with Harry before. Actually, he had never been in this situation.

For some reason, he felt a tear and a slight sob escape him. Was he crying? He didn't recall that happening. No, he couldn't cry! He was acting like a sensitive girl! He had to pull himself together, but he couldn't. Another tear streamed down his cheek, and he simply walked around Harry and kept walking.

Harry stood frozen for a moment, analyzing what he had said. Was he really that harsh on him just now? He knew Draco was a sensitive bloke, but like that? Also, pregnancy makes the pregnant have constant mood swings, extending sensitiveness, sadness and anger to great levels.

Harry turned on his heels and caught up with Draco, who was now already carrying his own luggage, the stone figure just beginning to fade. Harry cast another lightening spell, just in case.

Draco's eyeliner wasn't leaking anymore, at least for now. He pulled his silk hoodie over his head, hiding his face. His fists clenching the handles of the luggage so hard, the knuckles turned white. He had calmed down and forced the tears off by now, but he had already shown his weakness in front of Harry.

Harry walked up from behind Draco, wrapping his arms around him, stopping the blond. Draco stood there, not doing anything. Just feeling scared.

"I'm sorry honey, did I hurt you? I'm sorry, I flipped off the hook. Are you crying?" Harry muttered in his ear, pulling the hoodie back. He kissed Draco's neck and earlobe gently, relaxing the boy, color returning to his fists.

Draco nodded slightly, feeling that it was okay to be honest around his fiancé. He turned around to face Harry still looking down.

"I'm sorry I cried, I don't know how that happened. I didn't mean to. I won't do it anymore, I swear just-"

He left the sentence unfinished and broke his new given promise. He buried his face in Harry's chest, sobbing slightly.

"Shh. Love. it's okay to cry. I just fucking yelled at you! I would feel hurt in a situation like this. And you don't have to apologize. Im sorry. I love you. Babe, look at me please?"

Draco looked up slowly feeling very very guilty. He took a small shift back away from Harry, who pulled him back into his embrace.

"I know you are tired of this whole traveling. I know it is difficult. But could you please help me? It is hard for me. I am looking after you so your journey would be easier and you make it so difficult. Maybe we could use an hour apart if that would help?"

Draco shook his head, swallowing the hard lump that formed in his throat. He wrapped his arms around Harry smiling into his shirt.

"No, that would be torture. I'm sorry for the show I made you put up with, but I really just want to be next to you. I'm sorry. I love you Harry, please forgive me. Can we just keep going?"

"Of course sweetie, I forgive you. Let's go. We are far behind the others now, aren't we?"

The two boys used the last piece of magic they were allowed to use, to appare to the rest of their fellows that were already exiting the station and moving down the streets.

For the rest of the journey, Draco caused no fuss whatsoever and it was actually a really nice journey. The friends talked about their exciting expectations, and Harry eventually told everyone about Draco's pregnancy. Everybody took it okay, except for Ginny. They were congratulated and spent the rest of the way thinking of possible names for the child.


	8. 8

"The exhaustion is conquering me!!!"

Draco flopped face down on the bed, throwing his luggage to the side. He was exhausted from all the traveling, riding and walking. He just wanted to eat, sleep, and never wake up. The only thing that would wake him up is the news that his wedding was in a few minutes and he was late.

"Haha, careful love. Don't hurt yourself, or Scorpius." Harry sat down next to Draco, stroking his back gently.

Draco just moaned out unhappily, stating that he is sorry, but that he wouldn't get off the bed even if the world was on fire.

"Alright lazy bones, ill bring you something to eat. Please don't occupy the whole bed, I beg you." Harry chuckled, standing up off the bed.

"Ai' won' "

The shady boy chanted, flipping over on his back. He felt happy as ever. He had a caring boyfriend, or fiancé now. They now knew the child was going to be a blonde, green eyed, pale skinned boy.

He would have Harry's beautiful naturally green emerald eyes, and Draco's hair and skin color. They all together thought of the name Scorpius, Lucius, James, Potter-Malfoy. That's a rather long name, but everything about it is beautiful.

The got that information from a spell that Parvati cast, which told about the looks, gender and how long Draco was into his pregnancy. Turns out, he was already 3 months far.

o0o

Harry returned to their room with a slice of hot meat pie and a glass of pumpkin juice on a tray. He set it down in the bedside table and sat down on the bed next to Draco.

"Babe, I know you're not sleeping. I have already learned to tell the difference between your real and fake sleep. Come on, I brought you some food."

Draco turned on his side to face Harry, beaming with happiness. He put his hand on top of Harry's, finding his words.

"What is it honey?"

"He had his first kick."

Draco put a hand on his stomach, which was already showing quite a lot. It was already easy to tell the difference between fat and pregnant, as during pregnancy the stomach stands out, and when fat, the stomach hangs low in slumps.

Harry smiled, bent down and kissed Draco, wrapping his arms around him. He lay down next to him, and the two just smiled. Harry put his hand on Draco's stomach, rubbing it gently.

"Did he kick hard?"

"Yes, quite a kicker that one. And pretty big as well."

"I'm sure you will gift this world a beautiful person to love and care for."

"I hope so. This is rather unusual and difficult. I don't actually know if I can make it."

"Of course you can. I will be here to love and support the two of you at all times, and I will be with you till the end."

"I love you. You know that, right?"

"Of course. You remind me of that at least three times a day. I love you back with all my heart Draco."

The two smiled at each other for a long while, both extremely happy with the

outcome of life. Then, Draco finally sat up and ate the food Harry brought him.

"Nice, where'd you get it?"

"Down the street at the takeaway restaurant. I decided to take the food you like, that reminds of Hogwarts."

"Thanks for the care , love."

"No problem. By the way, when you're done, just get to bed. It's late already. I'll just go out for a few minutes and be right back. You better be in bed by the time I get back, got it?"

Draco nodded, mouth full of meat pie. He was so glad that Harry was there for him. He was worried about the child though, because he wasn't very protective with it. He kept on flopping on his stomach, drinking coffee and kept doing other things a pregnant person should not do.

His thoughts faded away, as he finished his food, set the empty plate and glass on the tray on the bedside table, and started dozing off to sleep. He climbed under the covers, turned the light off and let the sleep take over his mind.

In the dream, he woke up in the hospital wing. He felt very heavy and his vision was blurry. Madam Pomphrey stood before him with a newborn baby in her arms. She was hitting it with the crucio spell. The room was filled with tiny yells and cries of pain, seeking for help.

Draco found a card next to his desk. It was black and dark, with a dark red bloody rose next to it. He opened the card and read it, the baby screams becoming a background.

'Hey Draco. I'm sorry, we are breaking up. I take my proposal back. You are not worth my attention. This is why I got you this black card. It's black like your useless, stubborn and dark soul. I hate you with all my heart. Believe me. I know that you are on the verge of giving birth now, so I commanded the order to torture the child until it dies. I do not need it, and I don't need you. You can put the rose on it's grave.

With all my hate, Harry. I hope you die."

Draco looked at the child that was being tortured, and at his deflated stomach. Harry was nowhere around. He flamed up, trying to reach for the child but could not. Some kind of unknown force was holding him back and he could not move anymore.

He was forced to watch, until the little figure stopped squirming and was thrown silent down on to the ground. All color fled his face, as he actually thought for a brief moment that this was real. He lost all hope and closed his eyes, screaming his lungs out.

Then, when his threat was sore, he shot upright awake. Harry was holding him, a big bloody gash stretching from his ear to his bottom lip. Blood was seeping from it, and it looked like it hurt a lot.

Harry's hair was dark purple, his eyes a lightning gold evoke. He held Draco tight in his hands, looking him in the eyes.

"Draco, please calm down. Please. I'm here for you. I'm here babe."

"The baby"

"What about it?"

"My dream. They killed him"

"What?"

"You killed him!"

"What? Draco, I would never! I love you! And Scorpius!"

"You commanded the order to kill him. You broke up with me. You tortured me. You made me watch him die."

Draco broke out into a hysterical cry, trying to get into Harry's hold entirely. He was hiccuping, sniffing and crying loud, the visions of his nightmare still dancing before him.

"Oh Merlin, Draco! Why? What? I am so sorry for what you saw in that nightmare. Draco, I would never. I love you both. Do you hear me? I will be there for you honey!"

Draco cried into Harry's neck for thirty minutes, wrapping his arms around the DJ boy tightly. The visions were fading away, as he came back to reality. He kissed Harry many times, receiving kisses too. He felt weak, tortured and scared.

He started to calm down, as his cries turned into hiccups. It was then that he remembered about the gash on the other's face.

"What happened Harry? Did I do that?" Draco put a silk smooth hand on Harry's cheek, gently, barely touching the wound. Harry winced at the touch, which made Draco pull away.

"Yea. You were struggling and fighting me. You were screaming your lungs out, I could even hear you from downstairs. You cut me with your nails. But it doesn't matter, you just saw such a horrible thing. I shouldn't have left your side. Draco, everything is going to be okay. I love you."

"I'm sorry." Was all Draco could say with his sore throat, before cuddling up into Harry's embrace and falling asleep.


	9. 9

The next week, they were allowed to investigate deeper into their tallness and try making something with them. Draco and Harry decided to pair up together, as their magic worked well together.

Draco was working on a stone and fire figure, which was giving hard to him as Scorpius got active at that time in the morning. Draco was already losing focus, when Harry came up behind him and hugged him, making Draco loose it completely.

"Why? I almost managed to make him do a realistic triple salto and you had to hug me? Seriously?"

"Well, pardon me for deciding to spend time with my future husband after three hours of hard work on my music."

Draco sighed, resting his back against Harry's chest. He loved these special little moments they shared. They would stay in his heart forever.

These little moments should be treasured, as they are very cute and important. In case anything goes wrong in their relationship, they can always look back at everything good there was.

"What is wrong with me Harry?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why am I so different? What makes me so crazy? Is it my obsession with you? Because if it is, then I think it had faded slightly."

"Awwe, I guess you don't want to hear the news then, do you? I mean, you are all mister perfect now, aren't ya?"

Draco shuddered at that, nudging Harry with an elbow. He hated that intriguing vandalism of his.

"What news? You gotta tell me now Harry, or you'll have to pay for it."

"Oh yeah? Make me."

The soft, hungry and lustful words escaped his lips and reached the crazie's ears.

"You said it, not me. And you're about to regret your decision."

"I'm intrigued" Harry hummed, kissing Draco's collarbone broom behind. That made Draco moan slightly, but he pulled himself together and pushed Harry back. Harry fell back onto the floor, shocked at the move.

Draco grabbed his arms and pinned them up above his head. He began kissing Harry hungrily, but carefully as the gash on the side of the face and lip was faded, but still there.

He used his talent to his own advantage and created hands that would hold Harry's arms down. Then, he started passionately undressing Harry, planting ticklish kisses on every inch of skin he revealed.

Harry moaned beneath him, slightly squirming as he was rather ticklish. Especially in certain places which Draco unfortunately payed the most attention to.

When Harry was fully naked before him, which was a lovely view, Draco started tracing very soft and ticklish lines over Harry's tattoos. That instantly made him regret he had any at all.

Harry didn't notice as the crazy boy used his magic to his full advantage and created four pairs of hands, that were made of thick warm water.

Two hands held him down by the legs. Two hands were caressing Harry's body, leaving wet trails. Two hands at the same time were stroking his hard erection and one hand was caressing his balls, while the other fingered him fast and hard.

Draco himself watched the stunned and moaning Harry before him with great pleasure. He did some job of his own too. He kissed and licked Harry anywhere he could reach. He left a couple of red marks over his body, as he slightly sucked on the skin he kissed.

"Harry darling, you're beautiful." Draco mewed as he flipped Harry over onto his fours.

"You git. I had to do all of this myself, while you just fake-fuck me? I bet you can't even give me some real sex, can't you?" Harry whined, motivating the boy on moving on, as he was already tortured enough.

"I am telling you how fucking beautiful you are, and you just tell me how fucking stupid I am?"

"Exactly."

"Don't you talk to me like that, or you will get nothing at all."

"Do I care?"

"You do. I know you do. You have wanted me to take you for a while now, haven't you? Well it's going to happen now, and you will be squirming under me, begging for mercy. Guess what? I'll give you none."

"Stop talking you faggort, just fuck me already! Fulfill my wish, if you're that smart. Please!" Harry whined, rocking his hips back against Draco's hard erection.

"Oh, no. Not now I won't. You just pissed me off, and you deserve a punishment."

Draco slapped the water hand out oh Harry's ass, and stuck his own lubed finger in him. Harry shuddered at the warm and more materialized touch, flashing with pink color.

"Well you're a tight girl then, aren't ya?"

"What do you mean?"

"Awwe, you're so cute. That color and that sweet pleading moan really do extend your girly behavior to great levels."

Harry chuckled, slightly agreeing with Draco at some point. He just gave up fighting and let him take the lead.

Draco suddenly pushed all three fingers into Harry, making him squeal in pain and immense pleasure. The pain faded, and he could feel Draco's warm, smooth, thin fingers scissoring inside him.

He pushed his long fingers into Harry with hard effort, as the faggot was really tight. He added a fourth finger, which broke Harry down completely. His arms buckled and he lowered on his elbows.

"That's exactly what I want. Took you long enough, DJ."

"Fuck you crazy."

"Oh no, I believe it's going to be the other way around Potter."

He pulled his fingers out and entered his thick, long 28cm into Harry. He went quick, slamming the full length inside him. Tears streamed out of Harry's eyes, as he screamed in utter pain. Was he going to get raped? He was scared.

Draco bent down, kissing Harry very gently and lovingly, running his hands up the boy's stomach. 'Apparently not. Draco couldn't do such a thing to him, could he? No. He could not.'

"I'm sorry honey, what was that? Could you please repeat, but a little more slow this time?" Draco hummed in his ear as he slowly started pulling in and out of Harry, slowly fucking him.

Harry moaned out loud and clear, eyes closed and head tilted back in pleasure. He loved this. Draco was so big, bigger than his dream boyfriend. Actually, Draco was his dream boyfriend. And now he is. Soon he will be more than that.

"Right. Now that's what I though. You know? I agree with you. This actually does feel good. What do you think? Will we be good parents to Scorpius?"

Harry nodded and moaned out hard as Draco pushed full length into him again, as it hit the end of Harry, pressing against the sensitive spot inside him.

"Great. So can I trust the life of our son to you?"

"Yes. Draco, c'mon! It's my child as well, and I love him!"

"That's lovely. I'm sure you will be a great dad."

Draco lifted Harry onto his lap, bouncing him on his big cock. Harry struggled to get away from the teasing and torturing pleasure but couldn't.

Draco was skinny no doubt, though his half showing stomach really embellished him. He looked weak, but he really wasn't. Those seeker skills really helped him in life, and now he coughs and captured his snitch.

"Like that, don't you babe?"

"Yesss... mm, please Draco don't stop.."

"I won't. Not even if the world is on fire."

He slammed hard into Harry, making him squeak of slight pain that was caused at the angle he was bouncing at. Draco felt himself on the verge of coming, and decided to make it unexpected.

"Honey, are you tired?"

"Not if you're fucking me..."

"Good. Because I'm going to take this to higher levels."

"What do you- FUCK! DRACO!"

Harry screamed, tilting his head back, shivers running down his body as Draco shot his load into him. Draco hissed through his teeth as he felt immense pleasure and freedom. He had taken Harry's virginity and he was proud.

He picked Harry up, the DJ boy wrapping his legs and arms around him, Draco's big load of semen slowly leaking out of him at a diagonal angle.

Draco walked to the wall with Harry, pressing him against it. Harry was still wrapped around Draco, the crazy boy kissing at his neck with a popping sound, while fucking him using his own semen as lube.

At least that 'lube' was very warm, and thicker than any other. It felt great. Harry came over Draco's stomach, moaning into his mouth as they kissed.

"If you were an impregnable male, you would already be pregnant with my triplets."

Harry smiled at that, extremely happy. "Sadly I'm not. Well, Scorpius will be enough for now, right?"

"Yeah. Enough." Draco felt sad, thinking Harry wouldn't want his kids. Again, he got the idea wrong and he changed the subject in his mind.

"Liked it?"

"Yeah. Draco, you're amazing. But that hand thing was kind of creepy though."

"Fine, next time it'll be tentacles." Draco chuckled.

Harry shuddered at the thought of being fucked by sea food. He nuzzled Draco's neck with his nose, rewarding his effort with kisses.

"I want my reward for this hard job."

"Fine, what would you like?" Harry mumbled into his chest, as he buried his face in it.

"I would like you to stay by my side all day, and create a beat drop song mix for me."

"Okay, but only if you create a performance for the remix."

Draco kissed Harry, carrying him over to the bed. He plopped him down on it, giving the DJ a slight headache. He apologized, dressed them and flopped down on the bed, experimenting with the same fire figure again.

Harry simply lay on the bed recalling the indescribable feelings he had when Draco took his virginity a few minutes ago. Meanwhile, he was also thinking of lyrics for a song. What song would reflect Draco's personality, behavior and tell how much Harry loved him?

"By the way, are you going to tell me the news, or not?"

"Yeah, sorry. Got carried away."

"Well?..."

"I have fixed you alarm clock, so that you won't sleep in and be late for our wedding in two weeks."

Draco gasped, wrapping his arms around Harry in a split second. He kissed his neck and cheek, before giving a head spinning kiss on the lips.

"Really? No, you've got to be kidding me!"

"No, I am dead serious. And again, you better not be late for it."

Draco felt tears roll up in his eyes, and he just looked at Harry and smiled. He couldn't be more happy. He couldn't wait, and was practically bouncing on the bed of happiness.

"Alright alright honey, don't go all frenzy now, it's not even past two weeks yet!"

"Ughh... that's the point! These two weeks will be so long..."


	10. 10

Draco was beaming with excitement, like a kid on his birthday. It was the day of his and Harry's wedding and he couldn't wait. He got out of bed, took a shower, and dressed into the tux he bought last weekend with Harry.

He went into the living room, but when he saw Harry there he quickly stepped back behind the door. Harry noticed it, chuckled and almost pressing his lips against the door, said

"Babe, why are you hiding from me? Nervous, or what?"

"It's a bad manner to see each other before the wedding!"

"Alright honey, see you there. I got to go now." Harry chuckled closing his eyes, walking through the door and out the front door. He got in their group big black car and drove off. Neville was the driver, and Ginny was supposed to be the checkup person , but instead she locked herself in her room and cried.

Draco's heart hurt to not feel Harry beside him, or see him. But he knew the pain would eventually be worth it. Then, for some reason he had a weird thought.

He is only 17 years old and he was already going to have a child this year, and he was getting married. Was this even normal? He always considered 28 an appropriate age for marriage, and 32 for starting a family. Was it worth it?

He shook the thought off. Of course it was worth it. He wanted this, and there was no turning back now. His life had changed so much, it was just so crazy. Maybe it was insane to say so, but it was even crazier than himself.

He stood in front of the mirror, thinking of his life so far and how he was going to raise his kids. He used a spell he always used to hide his now big stomach and went out of the door. Neville had returned already, and was ready to fetch Draco.

Draco climbed in the car beside Neville, and looked out the window for the entire ride.

"Big day, hugh?"

"Yea. I'm worried, what if something goes wrong?"

"C'mon Draco, what could go wrong? You and Harry are a perfect couple, you are expecting a child and we are all equipped with magic wands to defend you and ourselves."

"But we are not allowed to use magic, aren't we? I mean, I had to sign at least three contract parchments to be able to use the pregnancy hiding spell!"

"So did we, but for defensive magic."

"Oh, wow. Impressive and thoughtful."

Neville smirked, and took a sharp turn to a beautiful park. There, from the car they could see a big white heavy book stand, a big white sheet of cloth hanging above it. It was clipped onto big white detailed carved marble poles, incrusted with diamond roses.

A long red carpet led from the car to the white stand, where Harry already stood. All their friends and Draco's family already sat on great diamond rose incrusted benches, and they were all facing him. At the side, stood a table with a big wedding cake and other treats. It was humongous, long and surrounded by dozens of beautiful white stuffy comfy chairs.

Neville got out of the car with a pillow, on which lay two beautiful golden rings, with (obviously) two diamond roses. Draco's name was on Harry's ring, and Harry's name was on Draco's. Everything was beautiful, and looked pretty expensive.

Draco climbed out as well, looking hot as hell. His tattoos really embellished him well. His blond with black tips hair, looking good and hot. Draco looked to his side, and Lucious was standing there, offering him a hand.

Draco was utterly surprised, as he called his father a few days ago to tell him everything from start to end. From when he fell in love with Potter since the love potions class, and that he was pregnant and engaged.

He asked him if he would walk him down the lane, as Draco was apparently the 'girl' between the two. He remembered Lucious being surprisingly accepting, but saying that he would think about it, and didn't call back.

Draco took his father's hand, who was now smiling proudly at his son. Inside Lucious's head, he was not really happy that Draco was gay, and that he found out about everything only a few days ago.

He wasn't happy Draco fell in love with a Potter, neither was he pleased that Draco was moving on so fast at such a young age. But he decided to make at least one thing in his son's life right, and made the right choice.

Lucious walked Draco down the lane towards Harry. He led him there, let go of his fragile son's hand and stepped over to the side next to Narcissia, who was wiping her tears away with a Snow White handkerchief.

Draco took his place in front of Harry, who was beaming at him encouragingly. It was time for their speeches and Harry was ready and prepared with his. He took a deep breath, and spoke.

"Draco. I remember when I first met you, you were a complete opposite of me. A perfect, proud Malfoy. Always trying to get on my Potter nerves and get my ass in trouble. You were confused and didn't know what path to take. You were manipulated and used. All of a sudden, in love potions class we fell for each other ever so quickly, and now we are here. Before me, I still see a very courageous Slytherin perfect Mr. Malfoy, as I used to call you. But I would be honored to call you Mr. Potter for the rest of my life, if you would let me do so. I want this a lot, and this is because I love you Draco, be my love for the rest of my life."

Everyone 'awwe'd and clapped quietly, awaiting Draco's speech. Draco found it hard to say the first words, as he simply just wanted to cry of happiness. Harry's speech melted his heart and he wanted nothing else. But he pulled himself together, forced back the tears and spoke.

"I love you too Harry. You have no idea how much this all means to me. You are a very special kind of person I never had in my life. You are very loving, caring, funny, interesting, encouraging, supporting, handsome and many other things. I've been crushing on you since third year, and tried to help and get your attention as best as I could. Apparently, that didn't really work out well as the war started. Now that it is over, I can finally walk over to the right side and be with the person I love and care for the most. That person is you Harry, and no one else. You are the reason I don't give up on life and keep going."

Everyone clapped, and this time Harry was the one to fight his emotions. The two men couldn't stop smiling, as they stood before each other, waiting to get to the next step of the staircase towards their marriage.

The priest by the heavy book stand opened the book at the right page and read out his own speech, addressing to each boy at a time.

"We have all gathered here today, to celebrate the marriage of this lovely couple. These two have been through a lot in their life and finally found each other. Harry Potter, do you agree to take Draco Malfoy under your own surname?"

"I do."

"Do you agree to love, treasure and dedicate your life to him?"

"I certainly do."

The priest turned to Draco, who was doing a good job at holding himself back from jumping on the spot.

"Draco Malfoy, do you agree to take Harry Potter's surname and become his loyal and loving husband?"

"Most certainly yes."

"Do you agree to spend your life with him in peace and loyalty, become a family and share your love with him?"

"I do."

Neville, being their best man, brought up the soft pillow with two gorgeous rings on it. He stood between Draco and Harry, holding out the pillow towards them. The two took the rings and put it on each other' fingers, counting down seconds until the final step.

"You may kiss" announced the priest, and Neville walked out of the big frame.

Harry took Draco's fragile and soft hands. He put them up to his heart, pulling the blond closer. His hair was bright pink and his eyes were of a shiny loving marble red. He pulled Draco into a loving kiss, which spread love through both of them. This was it. They were now married, and life was almost complete. There was still a child to give birth to and raise.

Everyone stood up and cheered loudly. Lucious looked proudly at his son's manners and clapped in his rich man slow way. Narcissia on the other hand, was beating her hands raw, tears streaming out of her eyes.

The two boys turned around, and walked back down the red carpet lane, hand in hand. White rice was thrown to them, along with shiny white rose petals and glitter.

They walked over to the table along with others, and took two head seats at the top end of the table.

After they opened their presents which were amazing, had their cake and shared the many hugs and complements from friends and family, they were exhausted but utterly happy.

"Harry?"

"Yes love?"

"Thank you for everything. I love you so fucking much. This is the best day of my life honey."

"I love you too. I am so happy we are finally able to bind ourselves together without being judged. I could scream to the whole world that your mine and prove it with the ring if I had to."

Draco smiled and kissed his husband. Everything was going to be good now.


	11. 11

A month later

"Draco, did you pack yet? We are leaving in an hour" Blaise yelled from downstairs to his friend, who was still apparently asleep. Everyone had already had breakfast and was ready except for Goyle and Draco. Typical Slytherins.

"Draco?"

"I'll get him" said Harry, already half way up the stairs.

He entered their room to find a peacefully sleeping Draco. He walked up, pulled the covers off which great force and shouted, "death eater invasion!"

Draco shot up from the shouted information and the sudden cold air of winter that wrapped his body. He sat up, looked around in bewilderment only to find Harry holding his blanket, clutching his stomach of laugher.

"You git!" Draco shouted at him, throwing a pillow at his head. It hit him good, and Harry fell to the floor from sudden dizziness.

"Oh, no you don't."

Harry jumped up, walked over to Draco and no matter how much the other struggled to get away, Harry managed to tie him up in the blanket. He now couldn't move and fell back from loss of balance.

"Fine, fine you win! Merlin, untie me please!" Draco pleaded, struggling with the blanket.

Harry untied his husband, who lay still for a second or two before launching at him. The two fell on the floor, fighting each other of who will be on top. Harry was of course way stronger than a pregnant weak Draco, and ended up being the one to lead the kiss that followed.

"Good morning sweetie" he muttered in Draco's ear, picking the boy off the floor.

"G mornin' " Draco muttered back, slightly grumpy that Harry won each fight they just had.

"Did you pack your things yet? We are leaving in like, 30 minutes."

"Yeah, yeah. Just need to get dressed." Draco pointed at a suitcase and with a flick of a wand it was already floating downstairs. Another flick, and he was already in his silk hoodie.

"Today I will finally have my sexy blonde back, and I will turn into a nerd again. Oh, yay me." Harry whined, as everybody was already downstairs. Even Ginny and Goyle.

"Well, just as a reminder, the Harry I fell in love with was the messy, dark haired, emerald eyed, cute boy. Not a nerd."

"I am a nerd!"

"No you're not. You would be if you were studying all day like Granger," he blessed god she wasn't here, " but those glasses and stupid scar really add to your looks. You are cute and amazing Harry."

Harry smiled and earned Draco a sweet kiss on the cheek. Draco beamed, happy with his position and reward.

"Alright you two lovey doves, we gotta go now." Said Blaise walking up from behind the two, wrapping and arm around each one and pushing them out the door along with himself.

They all got to the train station and boarded the train to Hogwarts. Harry and Draco sat outside Ginny's and Neville's cabin on the seats with tables. The two spent the ride talking about school and how to tell everyone about their marriage and future child.

They decided to tell only one teacher that didn't know yet, and a few other students that would be in their class. They would leave the rest up to them to spread the word and start gossips. Well, that would be fun. They already had a great plan.

"What are you two laughing about?" Said Lavender, sitting up next to Harry and wrapping a friendly arm around him.

"Something gossips will start roaming about, very very soon." Said Harry, putting his arm around Lavender too.

He couldn't help but grin at Draco sitting on the other side of the table from him, his facial expression full of jealousy. Harry then teased him, by twirling one of Lavender's hair locks around his finger gently. That set Draco off, and he turned to the window with a stiff angry and jealous mood.

Lavender knew Harry did that to tease Draco, and the two of them chuckled, trying to hold back hard laugher as best as they could.

"What are you laughing about?" Said Draco, piercing Lavender with the 'I will kill you slowly and painfully' stare. Lavender stopped laughing, and pressed herself even closer to Harry for protection.

That was the final straw. Draco propped his head up on one hand, covering his mouth and chin. He was looking out the window, and refused to talk to Harry for the rest of the ride. It wasn't fair.

The gold digger was getting more attention from Harry, and Harry didn't seem to mind that and didn't notice that Draco wanted to sit and cuddle with him. He was pouting, and switched his thoughts back to school work.

When they arrived at the train station, Draco grabbed his luggage, extended the pregnancy hiding spell and hopped off the train not waiting for Harry. The DJ boy then hopped off the train too and caught up with his jealous husband.

"Why didn't you wait for me? I still had to help Lavender get her luggage off the train. Why do girls pack so much stuff?"

Draco stiffened up at another mention of Lavender.

"Ahh, I see. Jealous, are we now?" Harry elbowed Draco on the shoulder, searching his face for signs of defeat. Instead, he found blush.

"No, not at all."

"Come on Draco, I know you for 7 years, and you are now my boyfri- I mean, husband. Don't you think I can now tell whether you are jealous over me or not?"

Draco kept quiet, but lowered his eyes slightly as they kept walking.

"I mean, come on. Over this month we got so many fans of my music and your talent performances, that we both were basically drowning in fan girls until they found out we were gay. And still, they keep coming from the left and from the right. Even gay guys keep approaching us. Don't you think I've seen you being jealous a lot? I'll admit, I was jealous a lot as well. And when I say a lot, I mean a lot!"

"Fine, I was. Hey, not my fault!" Draco gave in, and kissed his husband on the cheek.

When they entered school gates, Professor Slughorn was awaiting for them. He used a flick of a wand and turned everyone back to normal. All the tattoos, piercings, accessories and other adjustments were gone. Harry's messy raven hair was back, with his silly scar and glasses.

Draco's platinum styled hair and black suit were also back, with gorgeous expensive robes on. Harry's were old and classic. The two looked cute back in their old looks. Slughorn looked slightly concerned as he noticed two identical rings on each of the boy's hands, as they were holding them. But he ignored it, smiled and whispered something about it to Dumbledore who was also greeting them, and smiled at that and winked at the two boys.

After the two settled in, it was time for potions class. Their plan would be set and done in there. Professor Snape didn't know about their marriage and they would drop the bomb hard on him and classmates that would be present with them in that class.

o0o

Draco sat with the other Slytherins, while Harry sat with the Gryffindors. It was time to start the action. Before classes, harry met Hermione and Ron after a month apart and told about his marriage and future son. They were happy for him, but slightly taken aback. Harry asked Ron to help him with his plan to break the news to Snape and classmates and Ron agreed.

Harry and Ron were talking about something and laughing quietly, attracting Snape's attention. That didn't take long. Snape was staring them down, and almost all the students were staring at them. Some were laughing at their stupidity of not noticing the Professor and how much thromboembolism they would be in, while others simply ignored.

"Mr. Potter?" Hummed professor Snape. Harry heard him, but didn't respond. He wanted the whole class to hear his surname and pay attention.

"Mr. Potter!" Boomed Snape's voice through the dungeon classroom. Everyone looked at them and some students kept snickering.

"Yes Professor?" Said Draco and Harry in unison, looking up at the stuttered Professor, paying strong attention.

"I believe you should check your ears Mr. Malfoy, as I called for someone else."

"Oh really? I recall you saying Me. Potter, am I right?"

Professor Snape nodded slowly, looking from one boy to the other, who had the 'is something wrong?' Look.

"Well, I am a Potter. At least now I am."

"Am I missing something?" Hummed Snape, bewildered at the news.

"You sure are." Said Harry, and Draco nodded. The two boys revealed their hands with two identical rings

The whole class cheered and clapped loud, the screams of excitement echoing through the dungeon. Nearby classmates who were sitting next to either Harry or Draco launched themselves at them with hugs and congratulations. This was a rather surprising reaction, as they expected there to be at least a few students that would think it was disgusting. Apparently not.

Professor Snape shook his head, getting rid of all the confusing thoughts and clapped slowly.

"About time you two stop staring at each other throughout my lessons and admit your silly love business. You may sit together if you wish, and please try not to disturb the lesson ever again. But I have to say, that was a rather smart way of coming out. Congratulations."

Harry stood up and quickly moved over to a free space next to Draco, as the space next to himself was occupied by Ron. The two secretly held hands under the table throughout the lesson, and couldn't stop smiling.

At dinner time, Harry convinced Draco to come with him to Dumbledore and resign to Gryffindor, as Draco took HIS surname and HE was in Gryffindor. Draco would do anything just to be with his husband, but swapping houses was just unusual.

"Professor Dumbledore? May we have a moment to discuss something please?" Said Harry, walking up to the staff table. Dumbledore nodded kindly and excused himself from the table. They went to the hallway and Dumbledore payed them his best attention, while eyeing the students in the hall for any funny business.

"So, what is it you would like to discuss? And by the way, my congratulations on your marriage."

"Thank you sir. Is it possible to swap houses?" Asked Harry, stroking the rim of Draco's hand with his thumb as they held hands, to calm him down. The blond was beginning to panic in front of the headmaster and wanted to go back to the great hall.

"Hmm. Well, yes. Not common, but not that it's never been heard of."

"Could Draco be resigned to Gryffindor? We would like to be... together. If you know what I mean?"

"Hmm. Alright, I will inform Professor Snape that one of his students is leaving Slytherin and inform Professor McGonnogal that she has another student to be added. After sinner, Mr. Potter will... uhh..." he found his words, as he forgot that the both of them were now Potters. "I mean, Harry, will take you to the Gryffindor common room, give you the password and show you around, won't you Harry? Your old and new stuff will be transported to your new house. Now if you excuse me, I believe I have to head back to the staff tables do you mind?"

"Of course sir."

"Thank you sir."

The two boys walked back to the great hall after handing over Draco's Slytherin tie to Dumbledore. Draco hesitantly sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Harry, and was warmly greeted by fellow Gryffindors. The Slytherins on the other hand, provided him with cold stares of betrayals, as their leader left their pack.

Professor Slughorn walked up to the front and used a spell to make his voice loud as he boomed through the hall.

"Dear students, I hope this afternoon is going to be rather entertaining. As you know, a month and a half ago I sent 8 of my students form the Love Potion Class to the muggle world to create a career, based on their talents with muggle interests. Their appearances were changed as well, as you noticed the day before they left. Right now they are back to normal, so I'm sorry, not much epic stuff. But, however, we can all congratulate them as they have made great success in the muggle world!"

The hall echoed with loud cheers and claps.

"Yes yes, that is marvelous. But something unique happened. 2 of the 8 students decided to pair up together to create the career, and were most successful at it. Please give a hand to Draco and Harry Potters!" Professor Slughorn announced and dropped the bomb on people that didn't know yet.

"Tonight, all 8 of them will perform a great show, showing what they have learned to do. Could we please welcome Miss Lavender Brown on stage please?" Welcomed Professor Slughorn, clapping for the brown haired girl. Her digital look was gone, but the power was still with her.

Draco couldn't really see because of a tall boy blocking the view, so Harry straddled him onto his lap. Draco blushed at that, but Harry comforted him by stroking his cheek and kissing his neck softly.

"Miss Lavender's job is to hack a dangerous digital system that she was asked to create. As you can see, nothing nothing can hack it" he demonstrated, trying all the hacking spells to open up a digital floating bear trap that was created of running green numerals. It was snapping and getting close to Lavender, who now appeared on stage and was tied up, unable to move her feet. This looked risky.

She magicked her digital keyboard and started putting up some systems, which she hacked, which revealed more sites and systems to hack. Eventually when the trap was getting close, it suddenly stopped and the ropes suddenly exploded into virtual numerals that faded quickly she stood up, vanished her keyboard and took a low bow.

The room was filled with applause and cheers. Draco was clapping in his father's fancy slow rich manner, as he was still jealous to Lavender for cuddling with his husband.

Harry gave him another breath taking kiss on the neck and Draco cleared his mind, relaxing in Harry's arms as Goyle was welcomed on stage. His said job was to make a person do things he normally can't do. He said he would need a volunteer, and Harry's hand shot up.

"Are you mad?" Hissed Draco, grabbing Harry by the wrist.

"Calm down, he knows what he is doing."

"Do you?"

"Maybe." Harry put up the intrigue, leaving the table and going on stage under the cheers of the students.

Draco bit his lip and crossed his fingers. He was worried, as he remembered how Goyle sent Harry crashing to the ground when he decided to test his new given powers on him.

If he did anything to Harry, he would be a dead man. And now, he was already one leg in the grave by performing things on Harry.

Goyle stood aside moving only one arm. He made Harry do things he could never do before. He made him do a backflip on the ground with nothing to bounce off. He made him a do a one arm handstand and the final thing seemed to be dangerous.

He walked up to Harry, whispered something in his ear as if asking. Harry looked concerned for a moment, swallowed and nodded. Apparently Goyle was going to be 'dead' before the show was even over.

Harry suddenly was lifted off his feet, and Goyle with great difficulty lifted him up pretty high. Harry's face winced in pain, and his shoulders were tight by his sides. He held in the pain and it didn't seem deadly.

That was it. If anyone messed with his husband, they were messing with Draco too. He grabbed his wand and sent Goyle flying a few feet away and against the wall. Not hard, it didn't even hurt, but it was just to send him away from Harry as far as possible.

That was a terrible mistake as Goyle lost control and Harry fell on the ground. He scrambled up and went to help Goyle up. Some were shocked to see a Gryffindor help a Slytherin. Apparently, there was truce. After all, no big surprise as there was already a Slytherin (future Gryffindor) married to a Gryffindor.

Goyle scrambled up to his feet looking around for whoever attacked him, but Draco kept quiet. Nobody saw him curse Goyle so nobody was looking at him to give him away. People were shocked, but everyone decided to forget what happened and tossed it over the shoulder and simply cheered.

Harry walked back to the Gryffindor table and sat on the other side of it. When Draco tried to talk to Harry, he put up a 'talk to the hand' and ignored him. He knew it was Draco, because he was very protective with Harry. Harry was mad at him, because the levitating didn't really hurt nearly as much as being crashed down to the ground.

That was the moment when he was called up along with Harry. Wow. Amazing timing, just when they are mad at each other. Merlin, this was going to be difficult.

"Boys, you have reached a great musical career. Draco, you are capable of improvising an amazing performance following the beat of Harry's music, as if you have been practicing for it for months. Harry, you are capable of improvising any song on the spot as if you wrote it a long time ago." Am I right boys?

The two nodded, shifting on their feet from so much spotlight. "Well then, I also recall hearing news that you made a colossal amount of fans. You have had trouble getting away from them, haven't you?"

The boys and other students laughed and chuckled at that, agreeing. "Well then, I will now let the two of you listen to this music first. Then, you will have to improvise and sing a lyrics for it right here, right now and make a show. You have to make this about you running from fans that are heavily attracted to you. Make this nice and modern, put all you got in it. Off we go!"

Professor Slughorn set off the music, which was very fast. Apparently this song was also going to have to be fast. Harry already knew the title and lyrics, as it automatically formed in his mind. Draco's fingers were already twitching, thinking of the performance. As the music ended, it went for another round. While the into beat was still going, Harry announced the title of the song-" Take A Hint"

Everyone cheered, and then fell silent as Harry started singing and a figure of rocks and fire began basically miming a dance due to the lyrics of the song.

Why am I always chased down by the people I don't like?

Can't they see that I'm not interested, they freeze me to the spot.

And they keep talking their talk, while I try to get away.

When my number's being asked for, they seem to find their ways.

They don't let me stand a chance, make me sing to their demands.

Make me do things at their parties, I force a smile up on my face.

And if I had to pay a coin for each person to go away,

My pockets would be empty, you'd be rich I'd be a stray!

Can't they see I am afraid? I have nothing else to say.

They don't let me rest a day, get away get away!

Now I can't go for a walk, I'm forced to listen to their talk!

Around each corner they await, Get away! Get away!

G-get away! Get away!

I guess they still don't get it, they're still standing at my door.

They take pictures of me, like I'm an animal of sort.

I'm a human, I need rest! I have all my life to stress,

I'm just gotta let it out, leave me alone to make progress!

Can't they see I am afraid? I have nothing else to say.

They don't let me rest a day, get away get away!

Now I can't go for a walk, I'm forced to listen to their talk!

Around each corner they await, Get away! Get away!

G-get away! Get away!

What about "go" don't you get? So go and tell your friends!

I just wanna be alone.

I can finally pick up my pieces, my job is not the simplest!

Why doesn't anyone accord?

Can't they see I'm...

I have nothing else to...

The don't let me rest a... get away! get away!

Now I can't go for a walk, I'm forced to listen to their talk!

Around each corner they await, get away! Get away!

G-get away! Get away!

The song ended with a heavy loud crash music, which was surprisingly faded out by the deafening cheers and beloved screams of the public. Everyone was fascinated by the show and song, even the teachers were standing up, screaming and cheering. Throughout the song, everyone got off their seats and was already standing in front of the stage like at a night club, dancing away.

As everyone returned to their seats, the following shows of Ginny, Parvati, Blaise and Neville were performed. Everything was fascinating.


	12. 12

After dinner, Harry took Draco to the Gryffindor house, still mad at his husband.

"Bottled Boggles" he grumbled, stuffing a piece of paper with the written password into Draco's hands, who almost dropped it down the marble stairs.

The fat lady portrait swung open and they climbed through the hall in the wall to the common room. It was beautiful.

It was shiny with red welcoming and cozy lights. It was BIG. It was nice and cozy and everyone there was smiling and happy. There were beautiful paintings on the walls, and other decorations.

But the best of all, it was bright and it had windows. The Slytherin house was in the dungeons, where they had no light whatsoever. It was amazing.

New fellow Gryffindors waved welcomingly at Draco, and some girls were clearly already checking him out. Harry led him to the boy's dormitories, plopping his bag down to the side of his bed.

He landed on his own bed, and pointed at an empty bed opposite him. Draco put his stuff down on it, and was already overlooking his new tie, robes, scarf, necker, sweater and all that stuff.

"Oh no you don't." Said Harry, taking out his wand. He levitated the bed to his side and made it a four poster bed.

"You're not sleeping anywhere else but next to me now. I won't allow it."

Draco walked over to the new side of the bed and put the stuff next to it, as he overlooked the shiny red and yellow tie. He was slightly confused that Harry did something nice, as he was mad at him before.

Harry walked up over to him, and wrapped his arms around him from the back. He rubbed the from up at his chest, to down at his hidden pregnant stomach. He stopped his hands there, feeling the movement of his son.

"I'm sorry I flicked. I know you were just protecting me, and didn't want me to get hurt. That's sweet. But next time, maybe you would want to consider the physics of gravity?" He whispered in his sensitive ear, nuzzling it with his nose gently.

"Well, I'm sorry babe. I really am. I hope I didn't hurt you bad, did I?" Draco shuddered at the touch, ghosting the sentence.

"No not really, but now I have a bruise on my shoulder. So I'm warning you, don't touch it."

"Shut up. Nothing can stop me from touching my husband." He teased, flicking out his wand and casting a spell that healed bruises.

Harry smiled at him, and the two sweetly nuzzled nose to nose, arms wrapped around each other's necks. They gifted each other a few dazzling kisses, before Harry grabbed the tie out of Draco's hand.

He slipped it neatly around the blond's neck and pulled it tight on, but so that it doesn't choke him. He fixed it on there, so if someone accidentally pulled on it, he wouldn't be choked. He really cared for him that much.

He was now walking towards Draco, backing him away until he fell on their bed. He scrambled slightly away from Harry, reaching the top of the bed as the raven haired boy climbed closer to him.

He grabbed him by the tie and sharply pulled him up by it into a fierce kiss. Draco kissed back with no hesitations and was gently caressing Harry's back, as Harry caressed his cheeks and neck.

Then Draco remembered that they were in the boy's open dormitory and that anyone could walk in, so he shut the bed curtains locked, and set up a silencing barrier around them. He also stilled the bed so that it didn't rock from side to side, and he knew it would.

"I'm your bad boy Harry, take me please..." Draco whined, as they undressed each other.

"Hmm. Bad luck, I like good boys. And good boys get good rewards."

"Well, and what do bad boys get?"

"Well, if you consider a night of hardcore sex with your husband bad, then... you get a bad reward."

He crazed a grin, and began lovingly kissing Harry's chest and stomach with a wet kissing sound. Harry moaned slightly at every three kisses that followed, eyes closed of pleasure.

He hated the torture and hinted. "You know, when you make your way down already, you can have a treat for yourself if you want to."

Draco of course started moving down quicker, but still not forgetting to kiss every inch of Harry he could reach.

As he got down to his shaft, he started licking thin wet stripes up it with the tip of his tongue. That really got Harry hard and he started moaning as Draco slowly started sucking the head of his cock. He was slowly taking in more and more, and that slightly tickled Harry who shuddered at every touch.

When Harry decided he'd had enough, he pushed Draco back on the bed. The boy shut his eyes and winced, as his vision went round in a blurry headache for a moment or two. That was enough time for Harry to pin the boy down with magic, sending a slight frost over his chest.

The blond hissed in the stinging cold frosty pain, trying to remove his arms from the spell, and wishing his chest would feel at least slightly more warm.

Harry magicked a hot chocolate fountain floating in the air and a couple of strawberries. He took one, dipped it in hot chocolate and teased Draco with it. He then let him eat it, and licked off the excess chocolate at the edges of the blond's mouth while giving him a sharp kiss, which tasted of strawberry and warm milk chocolate.

The next two strawberries he put to good use. One he ate himself. The other, he smeared the chocolate over Draco's stomach and chest, warming him up.

"Harry, what are you doing? It's amazing, but please, don't do anything stupid okay? Otherwise, the next thing I know, you turn me into an ice cube and pour boiling water over me."

"I don't know how you got THAT thought, but if you keep squirming I might just as well use it as an idea." He threatened, kissing the boy's' Adam's apple.

Draco squealed slightly beneath him, arching his back as Harry grabbed his cock and started stroking, but barely touching it. It was so much tease, Draco kept whimpering and squealing beneath him. He breathed hard as he was already on the verge.

Harry's simple innocent look turned him on. Oh, how much he missed the messy dark hair. The shiny loving emerald eyes and the gentle but lusty touch. Harry could make such a hot lusty face, he could seduce any stranger around him. Probably that's why he had girls on his neck.

"Oh, how peculiar. I've never seen such a reaction from you honey, what's going on?"

"Maybe because you never did this before, and I love you now even more than I did nine months ago?" Draco squealed out, panting between words.

Harry smiled, and without preparing Draco, he started slowly pushing into him with his hard lubed dick. It slid in perfectly, and Draco shuddered hard. It was so sweet to feel pleasure right away with no pain.

When Harry first took Draco's virginity about ten months ago, it hurt like hell. Harry was so big, it really hurt him. But in the end, he got used to it and it didn't hurt that much anymore.

Draco now had to breathe deeper and harder to stop squirming, squealing and moaning. His scream of surprise and pleasure was juggled by Harry's lips against his, as the two came almost at the same time with Draco's name on Harry's lips.

Draco was too exhausted and shocked to continue so he just gently pushed Harry off him, letting him know he's had enough and that he couldn't continue. Harry obeyed and lay down next to Draco, wrapping an arm around him. The blonde cuddled up close to him, resting his head on the boy's chest. The two tried to catch their breath.

"Welcome to Gryffindor babe." Harry breathed out, smiling at the defeated blonde. Draco smiled back closing his eyes and hugging his beloved husband. His life was to be perfect.

They were tired and it was late already. They wanted to sleep, but Draco's chest was covered in sticky chocolate stains which had to be washed off.

Harry pulled Draco up, dressed them both with a flick of a wand and pulled the resisting boy to the showers.

"Come on Draco, I know it's my fault you got messy but you do have to wash this off."

"Only if you come with me." The blue eyed boy smirked, pulling Harry with him into a shower cabin and locking it.

"Fine, then let me wash you." Harry whispered in the exhausted boy's ear, rubbing a warm soft washcloth over his back gently.

Draco smiled simply and let Harry take control. They kissed and nuzzled, while washing each other carefully with effort.

Every part of their body was clean when they got out and made their way back to the boy's dormitories.

When they got dressed in their pajamas and were already sitting on the bed, Ron, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Fred and George walked in laughing about something.

They each sat down at their own beds, and in a moment they were all facing Harry and Draco.

"Well well, what have we got here?" Said Fred, walking up to Draco, plopping down next to him and ruffling his hair. The mannered blonde quickly tried to put it back the way it was, but now it was already too late and it was messy in a sexy kind of way.

"What brought a Slytherin to join Gryffindor? Especially, you Draco?" Said George, landing on the opposite side next to Harry, wrapping an arm around him.

"Why so nosy? Is that a Gryffindor habit?" Grumbled Draco, folding his arms on his chest. All the boys in the dormitory chuckled, clearly enjoying the show that the confused Draco was setting.

"You know you've just offended your husband, and yourself right?" Laughed Ron, clutching his stomach from Draco's previous remark.

"Yeah yeah, sorry. Whatever." Draco swung his legs onto the bed, climbed under the covers and pulled his side of the curtains shut. Fred leaped off just in time with a yelp of surprise.

"Yeah, sorry. I guess it's just been a bad day. I'm not gonna go into details. Good night." Harry shrugged, throwing an apologetic look at everyone. George stood off the bed, and Harry repeated Draco's previous actions.

Draco lay with his back to Harry arms crossed, pouting. Harry spooned him from behind, wrapping an arm around his waist. Draco relaxed at his touch and unfolded his arms.

"Draco, what the hell was that all about?" Harry whispered in his husband's ear, kissing it gently.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not used to such positive company. I am used to more quiet and mannered people, like the Slytherins."

"But they were just trying to talk to you. You should have known by now that Fred and George don't do anything without a joke."

"Yeah I know, I said I'm sorry didn't I?"

"I know you did. I don't blame you, I'm just explaining to you that you don't have to be such a prissy about everything. Otherwise, you will end up with me and old Slytherins as your only friends."

"Yeah okay I will try to tag along as much as I can." He sighed, relaxing into Harry's embrace and touch that he loved so much.

He had never spooned Harry before, as the boy knew just when to activate his moves. And when he did, Draco would forget about anything he wanted to do just to be touched again.

"I love you Draco."


	13. 13

Draco woke up from sharp pain in his stomach. Scorpius was kicking hard and it hurt very bad. He was in labor. It was kind of weird knowing that a child was in him, but that his stomach was as perfectly thin due to the pregnancy hiding spell.

He shook Harry to wake him up and the boy launched upright, looking around for whoever or whatever woke him up. When he saw his worried husband's face, he understood. He got up and rushed out to call madam Pomphrey.

A few minutes later, she was already in the dormitory with Harry by her side. The trio speed walked down to the hospital wing even though it was very not recommended for Draco.

He was put onto a bed, and a marine color screen was put up around him. Harry was told to wait outside even though he strictly insisted he wanted to stay by Draco's side.

He was pacing outside the hospital wing, impatient and worried for his husband. Ron appeared at his side as he was returning from breakfast which Harry and Draco happened to skip.

"Hey mate you alright? What's wrong?"

Harry gave him a very worried look, and Ron understood.

"Oh mate, I'm sorry you have to stand here and worry so much. Should I stay here with you?"

Harry shrugged, trying to distract himself from all the horrible thoughts in his head. He just wanted to bust down the doors and enter. He wanted to be with Draco in this special moment.

Ron put a hand on his friend's shoulder claiming him down. Then, they heard the big bell chime the start of lessons.

"You go. Tell I'll skip, and why." Said Harry giving Ron a reassuring pat on the back. The ginger nodded and rushed to class.

Eight or ten minutes later the doors opened and Harry was allowed in. He rushed in and slowed down his pace when he reached Draco's bed. He was sitting upright, holding a small sleeping baby in his arms. He was wrapped in a soft baby towel of a creamy blue color.

Draco's eyes were shining with happiness and there were wet tracks of tears on his cheeks. He was smiling and teared his eyes away from the perfect beautiful boy only when Harry put a hand on his shoulder.

"He's beautiful Harry." He said quietly, stroking his son's chubby baby cheek with his gentle finger.

Harry sat down on the edge of the bed next to Draco, looking down at his beautiful little son. He was so tiny and innocent, so cute and gorgeous. He had a little bit of silky shiny platinum hair, just like Draco's. He had gorgeous thick eyelashes and a pale skin shade.

Harry had no words. He simply nodded, smiled and wrapped an arm around Draco, gently caressing his shoulder.

"Babe, I'm proud of you. You did it at such a young age, and you are okay thank god. I love you so much."

"Well, I couldn't do it without you. And I mean literally. Like, biologically I couldn't have him without you if you know what I mean." He chuckled, receiving an annoyed push in the shoulder.

"Can I hold him?"

"Yeah of course."

Draco carefully handed his precious son to Harry, making sure not to drop him or wake him up.

Harry took his gorgeous beloved boy in his arms, and couldn't believe it. He went from having nothing, to having everything. He lost his family and any other relatives. He had very less love. But that torture was payed out by all he just gained. Now, his life was complete. He married his soulmate, he was successful in life and now he had a son. He had everything.

It was then that Scorpius' face suddenly twitched and he gave out two adorable little sneezes. That woke him up and he slowly opened his eyes. They were amazing. Two gorgeous shiny green emeralds were looking up at Harry with slight confusion, as the little boy had only seen Draco before but not Harry. The cute look on his face was like, 'who the hell are you?'

"Hey Scorpy. Welcome to the world." Harry said sweetly, smiling down at the boy. Scorpius recognized his other dad's voice and relaxed in his arms. He reached up a weak arm to touch Harry's face, examining it. He only reached his chin and nose before his newborn arms got tired and fell back on his chest.

"Awe, just born and tired already? I know how that feels, believe me." Harry chuckled, kissing the boy's forehead.

"Hey, I'm tired too! I just had to bring this little guy to the world!" Draco said pouting, as he was really utterly exhausted.

"I never said you weren't." Harry bent down and kissed Draco, who smiled and laughed playfully. He then yawned and stretched his arms up, sliding down the back of the bed and back onto the pillow.

Harry smiled down at his exhausted husband who's eyes fluttered shut and he began to fall asleep. He ran his fingers through the bleached blonde hair, soothing the boy to sleep.

Madam Pomphrey walked in and said in her loud voice, "Harry, would you please escort yourself back to your dormitory with the child? I still need to run some diagnostics on Draco. Don't worry, I will send him back soon."

Harry nodded, kissed his now sleeping husband, stood up and quietly walked out with baby Scorpius in his arms. When he reached and entered the Gryffindor common room, nobody looked up to see who it was as nobody really cared.

That's when the portrait swung closed a little too loud and Scorpius started crying. The sound of a crying child attracted attention and all eyes were on him. It was kind of awkward as the whole room fell silent for a few moments.

Almost all the girls gasped, jumped from their seats and rushed to Harry to look at the baby. It was kind of weird and uncomfortable, as the baby also seemed to be scared by all the unfamiliar faces staring back at him, smiling.

One girl seemed to clam him down. But when one of the boys came up and shouted at a girl that stepped hard on his foot, he started crying again. He reached for Harry, as all the girls started 'awe'ing and hushing. Scorpius was disturbed by the sound and started reaching for his daddy back.

Harry kissed his son, excused himself and left to the boy's dormitories. He was of course followed by almost every boy in the house. He magicked a cozy baby crib next to the bed, with cute little baby boy toys and comfortable bedding. He put his baby in the crib, and landed on the bed.

Almost all the boys towered over the crib, overlooking the child and congratulating Harry. The newborn started getting scared without his daddy around him, hearing all the strange voices. He couldn't see very well yet and all the smudges slightly scared him.

When Draco was pregnant with Scorpius, he could hear voices that spoke around Draco. He felt when his father was around Harry and felt that his father felt happy comfortable and loved around him. Also, he mostly heard Draco's and Harry's voices, so he already knew and trusted that person, since his father could trust him as well.

Scorpius started crying again, and Harry rolled his eyes. He knew it was kind of rude to do so, but he was slightly tired of the crying. But it was his baby boy, and he was scared and calling for help and safety of his daddy's arms. Harry felt guilty and quickly got Scorpius out of the crib and into his embrace.

He was still crying for a while, until he got tired of doing so. He was also calmed down by Harry's actions, who kissed and cuddled him, sweetly hushing him. Scorpius was lucky that his dads were talking to him while he wasn't even born yet and to each other so much.

Some children grow up not fully trusting or knowing the other dad, or mom in case of a lesbian couple. That is because the other parent doesn't talk enough to the 'mother' and the child doesn't remember the voice, so it is just another stranger to him. Well, not in this case.

Scorpy knew his dads and wanted to be with Harry. He already loved him and knew who he was to him. Well, maybe he didn't know he had two dads yet, but he sure did love the both of them and knew they three were a family.

He fell asleep with his tiny hand wrapped around Harry's index finger. He softly breathed in his sleep, turning uncomfortably from time to time. All the boys in the dormitory started acting like the girls from minutes before, all 'awe'ing and commenting cute things. It was rather weird.

A few minutes later Draco came back in, all dressed in school robes and looking good as if nothing happened. As if he was never pregnant, and didn't just give hard birth at a young age as a pregnant male.

"How are you babe?" Harry pulled Draco onto his lap breathing the sentence in his ear, nuzzling it with his nose.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Like him?"

"Are you kidding me? I love him Draco, he is beautiful!"

"We'll raise him well, wont we?"

"Of course. By the way, this little man is just a few minutes old, and he already has the whole house wrapped around his tiny little finger."

"I didn't think any different, he IS my son after all. And right now, he is wrapped around your finger. He knows his parents."

Harry smiled, shaking his head. "He is your son, but he is a Potter. Quite a lot of fame and history on the Potter's shoulders now, isn't there?"

"Oh, don't start."

Scorpius started whimpering in his sleep from hearing some argument in his parent's voices. He let go of Harry's finger as his back arched and he started a tantrum. The two tried to calm him down but he wouldn't. That's when it hit them.

The child hasn't eaten anything since it was born and Draco didn't eat anything either. Draco drew out his wand and poured some warm milk into a baby bottle.

At first Scorpius refused to take the strange object in his mouth. It had a different scent than his fathers, so he kept pushing it away. Then, Harry put a few drops of milk on his finger and dripped it into Scorpius' mouth. The baby boy quitter his tantrum and tried to make out the taste of something new.

Then Harry dropped a few more drops from the bottle. Before they knew it, Scorpius was already sucking on the tip of the bottle, hungrily swallowing the milk. He closed his eyes, enjoying the soothing taste of something so feeding and sweet.

"Well, you know Bette then me don't you?" Draco smiled, his heart leaping of joy to see his own little baby child, his little boy starting to explore the world little by little.

"The Dursleys didn't give me anything. So I mostly had to buy things myself, even my own toothbrush. I had to find myself little jobs to get some pocket money, and I sometimes looked after little children. That lasted for about a year or two."

"Oh I'm sorry. Well, your skills will come in handy." Draco gave his husband a breathtaking kiss, which made the other boys make either disgusted, laughing or love sounds.

The bottle was only a quarter empty when Scorpius refused to drink more. He gave out another adorable sneeze and started falling asleep again. He was amazing.

Harry let Draco put their son in the crib. He looked so warm and cozy in those fluffy blue boy bedding, that you just couldn't look away. He has been welcomed into the world with bright smiles and warm congratulations with lots of love. Everyone adored him by now and life was getting on better for both boys. But there is still one question.

Will it be that easy to raise him, especially since they are still in school?


	14. 14

It was lunch time and both guys were hungry. But of course, they couldn't leave Scorpius alone. Neither could they take him along as he was still a newborn, but they had no other choice. They couldn't leave him with anyone else, as he wouldn't trust nobody other than the two of them.

Harry had an idea. He took a long cloth and wrapped it over Draco's front shoulder and tied it from the back of the other shoulder. The construction made a little hold pouch, so that they could carry their sun around with them.

Harry lay the sleeping Scorpius in the little pouch, but the boy started whimpering. He got attached to the little blanket already, as it was the third thing in his new life that made him feel comfortable and that he loved besides his parents.

Draco took his baby out, wrapped him in the puffy blanket, and him back in. The boy nuzzled into the blanket, looking so peaceful and innocent in his sleep. The blanket gave him some extra head and shoulder support which was important.

Harry put an arm around Draco's shoulder and they went to the great hall for lunch. They made it in time, as everything was just starting.

They sat down at the Gryffindor table and piled up food at their plates. It was surprising that Scorpius wasn't waking up from all the noise around him, though he was already slightly whimpering.

The Gryffindor and Hufflepuff table noticed the child and kept it down, while the Slytherins were being louder on purpose. The Ravenclaws didn't know about the child yet so they were keeping at average.

Draco was stroking his son's cheek gently, calming him down. Ron and Hermione were sitting by their side and Hermione offered to make sure Scorpius would not wake up so his fathers could eat.

Eventually, the mission was failed and Scorpius let out a couple of loud whimpers. That attracted attention from the staff table. Professor Dumbledore beckoned Harry and Draco to come to the table excitedly, spotting the child. The two looked at each other, thanked Hermione for her help and walked over to the staff table.

All the teachers either stood up, or were leaning to look at the little boy. Professor Dumbledore carefully took the child, looking at him amazed.

"Wow boys, he is going to be a powerful wizard. And, he is beautiful. Congratulations."

"Well the apple doesn't fall far from the blossom now, does it?" Harry wrapped an arm around Draco's shoulder, forwarding what he said towards him.

"Sure not." Dumbledore chuckled, caressing the little boy's forehead with his ancient soft finger. The boy whimpered quietly, his facial expression tightening as he began to softly cry.

Dumbledore rocked and hushed him back to sleep, putting up a silencing barrier around him. He didn't want the child to wake up, as things were about to get loud. He stood up, and announced.

"Dear students, today we have someone new that joined our company. In fact, only today he had appeared in this world. We have another young and talented Potter!" Dumbledore gently stood up with the child so everyone could see the little angel.

Everyone gasped and then the whole room broke out with loud cheers, claps, 'awe's and whistles. The two boy's wish came true. They thought everyone would think weird of them having a child, but instead their son was welcomed into the world with lots of love and adore.

Eventually, one of the lessons was voluntarily canceled. There was more time to congratulate the two, and the child. The boys made it back to their room, having 'skipped' two or three lessons. Scorpius hasn't woken up once yet thanks to the silencing spell.

"Honey?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm tired."

"Yeah me too."

"Scorpius will wake up soon. I'll feed him, then we can spend more time with him before he goes to sleep, and then we can go to sleep too." Harry stretched his arms up, relieving his tired muscles.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Yo know, I was surviving through a very abusive childhood. I have been through a lot of manipulation and pain, until I found love with you. Thanks to the stupid class I now how a beloved husband and a lovely son. I couldn't wish for more. Soon we will graduate, and 11 years later we will watch our own children leave to Hogwarts and meet their love there. Thank you for everything. Every single little thing you did for me hades done something big. I love you."

"I love you too babe. I couldn't imagine a life more perfect. Everything is amazing on it's own, and now everything is absolutely fantastic with you and Scorpy in my life. All I ever wanted was a family to care for, since I never had a family that would care for me. I love you too"

The two kissed a beautiful kiss, until they heard cute little crying from the crib. Scorpius was awake and yet again calling to his parents for assistance in life. He would assisting a child of his own sooner than they think.

Moral- life is short. Make big moves to reach the best in life.

~Fin~

OMG OMG OMGGGGG THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR READING! IT TOOK ME TWO AND A HALF MONTHS, AND NOW IM FINALLY FINISHED!!!!

I know, it is always sad when a story ends, but it does. But as you know I love you all so much with all my heart, and I would love to make a great thing.

DRUM ROLL PLEEEEEAAASSSSEEEE!!!!

TRANANNANANNANANANANNANANANNANANATADAM!!!

I am going to hand over this story with all it's chapters and ownership to someone else. If you want to be the one to continue the story, please PV me. This label will be removed once the new author is found. I will introduce you to him/her and I'm sure s/he will keep this story going and flowing well. If you (HEY NEW FUTURE OWNER) need any help, I will always find a free minute to read your messages, chapters and questions. I will always be free to help and write with you if necessary.

Yet again, I really do hope you guys enjoyed this story. Please review, as it means so much to me. Keep a lookout for the new stories 'Truth or Dare, Kiss or Swear' and 'Dare me if you dare.' These story Truth or Dare, Kiss or Swear includes- Hardcore Drarry, homosexual relationship, sweet talk, shipping through others. It is not long, only four chapters, but still sweet to read.

The story 'Dare me if you dare' includes- VERY HARDCORE Draco/Harry, Harry/Ron, ( maybe mpreg), detailed MA content, love, heartbreak, betrayal, (maaaaybe rape), attempt in suicide, pre-born child death, murder, trust issues, broken friendship, aaaaanndddd..., A CONTEST!!!!

I have finished the story 'truth or dare, kiss or swear' and the details about the contest are in the description of the last chapter. (Chapter 4)

OMG ILY ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL


	15. Author's Note! Important! Read!

Author's note!

Hey hey hey! I know, I know, his story is finished. So sad. But, I've got many others. Try them and please review. I have also released audio reading of this story on YouTube. Of course, it's called Love Potions Class. My channel is Drarry Unique Fanfictioner. My Instagram is crazyrussianthugger, and... yeah. My tumblr is HotTopWallpaper. Yeah. Literally all I got since I'm 12.

YES I SAID MY AGE! I SAID IT! IM TWELVE! And you may all be like, "shit... you're so darn young for this. Ain't it too early to write this fucking porno?"

Well... I've had a... let's say, rough childhood. No, I wasn't raped. No, I wasn't sexually abused. But... my friends and I always had to hang with their older siblings., who always hanged with THEIR friends. Way older. When we were five, they were always like... twenty or something. They didn't care what was going on, and they swore and did perverted things and showed perverted stuff to us and each other. They didn't do perverted stuff to us. Only showed. While they did and showed those things to each other. Sorry if this is confusing.

Feel some sympathy for me, I remember clearly sitting there with my friends about three or four of us, when the older girls and boys were playing truth or dare.. I think. And then one just jacked himself off while the other older kids laughed and 'ewwed' and no one bothered covering or eyes. No one bothered siting in front of us from blocking the view or simply not doing it. Of course, none of us littleuns could do anything but stare and pretend we weren't.


End file.
